


Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hardcore, High School, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brandon gets caught having 'Hate' sex with Chris he ends up in a sexual relationship with his sworn enemy. </p><p>Originally by Michael Booker on SexStories.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing is, while I hate Chris Green, I think he's the sexiest thing walking around my high school. I have him in four of my six classes, and for some reason or another, we always end up sitting next to each other, or around each other. Chris Green gets on my nerves because him and the little clique of football dudes he hangs with always got shit to say about me. They say mess like "Brandon likes to suck dick under the bleachers, and likes to fucked in the ass", or some stupid shit like that. I mean, yeah I like dudes, yeah I like to suck dick (not under the bleachers--unless it was somebody really sexy) and while it's true that I do sometimes like getting fucked in the ass, I'm tired of them--and Chris Green in particular--saying stuff about me.

Chris Green is one of the best looking dudes in my school, and he knows it. We're about the same height, like 6'3, and we both have black hair, but that was where our similarities ended. Chris' body is so much more developed than mine. I'm slender, not really skinny. My best features are my bubble ass and my abs. Even when we were freshmen, three years ago, he had the stunning body of an athlete that spent his whole time working out. The most I had even seen of his body, was one day when I went up to the football field, after school, to jog around the track. Chris was dressed in a short pair of running shorts, and a sleeveless tank top that clung very closely to his muscular body, accentuating every muscle and sharp line he had. He was a beautiful runner, and the way his body moved so effortlessly and gracefully, gave me many boners. There would be times, in my bedroom, that I would jack off to the thought of licking his massive pecs, putting my face in his large, round, tight ass, and swallowing his eleven inch dick (well, I fantasized that it was eleven inches). But sitting in class with him annoyed me. He wasn't the smartest person and did not care. I always had to listen to him and his friends talking about how they wanted to fuck some of the girls in our senior class, and a couple of sophomores. I would usually try to tune them out, but they were too loud. 

The last class of the day was Spanish, which was a class I had with Chris Green. He sat directly behind me, and as the teacher talked, I heard him snickering with his friends about me. The teacher called on me to translate an English sentence into Spanish. I did it, and then I heard Chris say, "Yeah, I bet Brandon knows how to say, 'Fuck me in the ass, with your big dick' in Spanish too." I tried to ignore him, but he kept going. And then Chris kicked the back of my leg. "I know you heard me, stupid dick sucker." 

I spun around, mad as hell, and stared Chris into his sexy face. He had the most enthralling dark eyes I had ever seen. He could hypnotize somebody with those eyes if he wanted. "Don't say another fuckin thing about me, Chris, and don't fuckin touch me. I'm not playing with you."

Chris burst out laughing. 

"You think I'm joking, but I'm serious. Don't say shit else about me," I said. The whole class was looking at us, including the teacher, who looked concerned and angry. "Chris Green and Brandon Charles, both of you be quiet before I put both of you in detention." 

"I'm not sayin anything," Chris said. "It's Brandon."

"I don't care who it is," the teacher. "If I hear anything from you again, you're having detention for a week." I would be damned if I had detention for a week, over Chris Green. For a while, Chris said nothing, but then he starting laughing again. "Dumb, gay ass Brandon. Thinks he's all hard and shit."

Again I turned around and said to him, "I told you to shut the fuck up!" 

Chris leaned in close to me, his eyes staring straight into mine. I could smell his cologne and the natural masculine scent of his body beneath it. "Don't you ever fuckin talk to me like that dude. I will fuck you up."

"Do it then!"

Chris stood up in his desk. "Come on," he said. "Get up." The teacher immediately took notice. 'That's it", she said. "One week detention for both of you."

I was pissed the fuck off.

Our Spanish teacher made us stay after school in the classroom that Monday for an hour and a half. Chris and I sat in the front row, separated by two desks. Ms. Navarro, our Spanish teacher, was writing something on a piece of paper. I think she was writing a note to the principal about us. I took a quick look over at Chris, who was looking down at his desk. He had put on his baseball cap backwards, looking like a real jock, and though I was furious with him, a good part of me wanted to go over and kiss him. Chris looked at me and scowled. I turned away. Ms. Navarro stood and told us, "I'll be gone for about twenty minutes. If I come back and you two aren't here, or if you two start acting up again, I'm going to have both of you suspended." She walked to the door and left, leaving Chris and I alone in the room. We were silent for only a little while, when, as I predicted, Chris started to talk shit.

"I should go over there and beat your ass," Chris said. "Fuckin faggot."

"You keep talkin, Chris, but you're not doin nothing."

"Cause if I do, I'm gonna get in hella trouble. Better be lucky."

"Lucky my ass."

Chris slouched in his desk, putting his hands behind his head. I saw his large triceps bulge and I felt my dick start to thicken. "Don't look at me," Chris said, staring at the chalkboard. My heart bounced.

"I wasn't looking at you."

"I could see you from the corner of my eye, dumbass."

"You're the dumb ass, Chris. Why are you such an asshole?"

Chris looked at me with his typical arrogant look. "Cause that's what you like, Brandon. You like it when I say shit bout you."

I was speechless, because he was partly true. Even though he got on my nerves a lot, sometimes, him insulting me made me hot for him. 

"I know you like me," Chris said confidently, still not looking at me. 

"No. I do not like you at all."

"Yeah, you do." Chris crossed his large arms over his muscular chest. This time he did look at me, and that gorgeous, arrogant face of his was illuminated by a coy smile. "I heard you gave Larry Duncan, from my football team, a blowjob a couple of weeks ago, in the auditorium. I heard you let `im cum in your mouth. You're a fuckin ho for that one."

"Who told you about that?" I asked, surprised.

Chris laughed. "Don't worry bout it. So it is true."

I didn't say anything. And then Chris said, "You try to act like you don't like me, but you're probably thinkin about suckin my dick right now."

Yeah, actually I was. "Don't flatter yourself dude," I said.

Chris stood and sat in the empty desk right next to mine. He leaned in close to me, and my dick got fully hard. "I gotta big ass dick in my pants that you just wanna suck the fuck out of." I tried to ignore him but could not. There was a large bulge in my tight jeans. "You would probably choke on my dick, and like drink my cum like it was water or somethin."

"Stop talkin to me, Chris." I squeezed my legs together tight to try to lower my erection. Good thing I had the desktop to cover my crotch area. I heard him unbuckle his belt, and the head of my dick throbbed painfully. I took a sneak glance at Chris and watched him reach into his jeans and stroke his dick. I no longer tried to ignore him, I watched him slowly massage his dick, while he looked at me with an intense look in his eyes. Slowly, I reached under my desk and unzipped my pants, pulling out my dick. Chris looked down at my dick and licked his full lips. He extended his arm, reached under my desk, and began to feel my dick. He gripped my dick tightly, squeezing it hard. I closed my eyes and groaned. He jerked my shaft up and down hard and fast. I leaned all the way back in my seat. 

"You're bigger than I thought you would be," Chris said. I felt audacious, and reached over and tried to grab his dick. Chris stopped me before I could touch it. "I didn't say you could fuckin touch it, you dumbass faggot."

"You touched mine. Let me touch yours." I reached under his desk again and tried to touch Chris' dick again. Once again, he blocked my hand. 

"I told you, Brandon. You try and touch me again and I'll beat your ass."

I ignored him and reached for his dick again. Chris stood up suddenly, with his jeans sagging. I saw his large, thick dick(and thank God it was eleven inches). He picked me up by the waist and dropped me on the floor. I fell on my back hard and Chris landed on top of me, with his big hard dick poking against the front of my jeans. He pinned my arms behind my head, keeping me down easily. I struggled, but it was not use. I yielded to him. Chris bent down close to my face, so close that his hot breath blew against my chin like desert air. He bit my bottom lip hard and a wave of ecstasy washed over me. Chris tilted my head back and nibbled hard on the side of my neck. I started to struggle again, and somehow, I managed to roll him over and be on top of him. Chris had a firm grip on my wrists and he squeezed them real tight. My dick was super hard and inches away from his face. 

"Suck my dick," I told him. Chris growled like a tiger, released my wrists, and grabbed onto my dick. It was like he was trying to rip my dick off my body, but it felt good. "Let go, you fuckin asshole," I said. I grabbed his big dick and tried to bend it. It was too hard to even move. Chris moaned, and then his eyes went wild with fury. He grabbed me roughly by the waist, pushed me backward on the ground and pinned me down, even harder than the first time. "Don't fuckin touch  
my dick," he said.

"I thought you wanted me to suck it," I said, breathing hard. Chris grabbed me by the back of the neck and forced my mouth onto the large head of his dick. It slid between my lips and I immediately went to work on his big dick.I grazed the head with my teeth, and bit down, not too hard, but hard enough for Chris to groan.

"Don't bite my dick, you fuckin slut," he said. That made me bite down harder and Chris groaned even harder. He released my neck, my head dropped down to the floor.I reached up and pulled Chris' pants down all the way below his knees. I squeezed his super muscular and hard hamstrings, and moved my hands up to his even harder and round ass. 

Chris snatched my hands away from his ass. "Don't touch me ass, prick."

"I'll do what I fuckin want to." I grabbed his tight ass again and squeezed as hard as I can. I quickly jabbed my finger into his moist, hairy asscrack before Chris could stop me. It took a few seconds to find his asshole, and when I did, I circled around it with my index finger. I could tell that Chris was enjoying it even though he was trying not to. "Take your finger..." Chris moaned, but he didn't finish his sentence. I squeezed his large ball sack and massaged his balls between my fingers. 

Chris closed his eyes softly and opened his mouth. I lifted my head and started to lick his six pack. Chris opened his eyes, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and ripped it open. He looked down at my naked chest, he looked surprised and pleased. 

"I didn't know you had some muscle to your ass," Chris said. He brought his face down to my chest and went straight to my nipples with his mouth. His bit down hard on my left nipple. I tried to tell him not to bite down so hard with his teeth, but I was moaning too much to say anything. Chris roughly took off my pants, so that I was lying completely naked on the ground, with his beautiful body on top of me. I loved how un-romantic he was. Chris lifted one of my legs, propped it on his shoulder, and began to lick and bite my calf and inner thigh. 

"Tell me you like it," Chris said. 

"No," I said.

Chris yanked my leg all the way up, pushing it forward, over my head, and my hamstrings began to hurt. I showed no pain on my face. With my other leg, managed to kick Chris in the stomach, pushing him off me. As soon as he hit the ground, I pounced on top of him, grabbed his shirt, and yanked it over his head. Chris's dick poked at my stomach, and he tried to struggle, but somehow I was able to hold him down. Chris reached up with both hands and grabbed my nipples with his thumb and index fingers. He pinched them until I screamed out. Chris laughed. I ripped his hands of my nipples, and placed them on my ass. Chris squeezed each sphere roughly, and it was the best feeling. "You gotta nice ass," Chris said. I was surprised and even more turned on, because that was the first genuine compliment Chris ever gave me. "I'm gonna put my big dick in it," Chris said. "I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out."

I was sweating heavily now, and so was Chris. His body glistened and looked beyond perfect. With my tongue, I traveled down the length of his salty-tasting body until I reached his groin. Chris forced my head onto his dick again. I could barely get a quarter of his fat dick into my mouth without gagging. I tried to lift my head but Chris wouldn't let me. "Keep suckin it," he said. "Told you, I was gonna make you choke on it." Chris fucked my mouth hard, shoving his dick deeper and deeper down my throat. I relaxed my body, and it made it easier for his dick to go further into my mouth. Chris moved his hips around in circles as he fucked my mouth. He pushed harder against the back of my head, and now his whole eleven inch dick was in my mouth. I didn't know how that was possible, but it was. He shoved it in and out of my mouth, and I gasped for air, but at the same time, I wanted his dick in my mouth. Some of his precum hit the back of my throat, and it felt thick and slimy as it went down. Chris removed his dick from my mouth and started to rub his hot cock around my face. it felt hot and hard as he slapped it against my cheeks, nose, and forehead. "That was good," Chris said. 

"Now do me," I told him firmly.

"You must be stupid if you think I'm gonna suck your dick," Chris said. 

"Do it, or I'll tell everybody that you let me suck you off."

"You were gonna tell them anyway," Chris said. But, amazingly, he obliged. Chris pushed both of my legs over my head. I saw him dive down to the base of my ass, and stick his tongue out. I felt many tingling sensations throughout my whole body as Chris licked the top of my asscrack, down the middle, spending sometime to lick my asshole, and then down to the bottom of my asscrack, licking in a straight line up my nutsack, up to the base of my dick, to the middle, and when he reached the head, he made me scream out as his whole mouth enveloped my dick. He stared me straight in the eyes as his mouth took in my full eight inch dick. The inside of Chris' mouth felt so soft, silky, wet, and warm. Chris continued to look deep into my eyes as his head went up and down my shaft. He no longer looked infuriated or arrogant, but horny and intrigued by me. Finally, about two minutes later, Chris lifted his head and put his hand around his hard stick. "I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you now." 

My heart started to race. "Just do it slow, I've never had a dick that big before." 

"Fuck that shit," Chris said, "I don't go slow when I fuck." Chris licked his fingers, and rubbed his spit over my asshole. I closed my eyes as I felt the head of his big dick press up against my butthole. And then Chris shoved his whole dick into my ass, hard and deep. I've never screamed so hard in my life. "Shut the fuck up and take it," Chris said. "You know you like it."

My mouth was extra wide open. His hot dick climbed further and further up my body, and the pain and pleasure was so intense that I couldn't breathe. "Oh, goddamn, this ass is nice and tight. Fuck, Brandon. If I knew you had a ass this tight, I would've been fucked you long time ago." I hooked my legs over Chris' shoulders, and he jammed his pole inside me, over and over again. Sweat dropped off his forehead and fell onto my stomach. He fucked me so hard and fast that I was about to cry. I grit my teeth, and bit down on my tongue as Chris tore my ass apart from the inside out with that big ass  
dick of his. "Oh, shit I love this shit," Chris groaned. He tossed his head back and gave me a super thrust, and I felt the largest wave of ecstasy flow from the tips of my toes, up my legs and chest, and vibrate in my head. When he took his dick out of my ass, I rolled over on my stomach. Chris landed hard on top of my back, and I groaned again. Chris licked 

my back and again, his dick entered my ass, even harder than the first time. My whole body rumbled, as though I had experienced an earthquake inside of me, an earthquake that gave me wonderfully feeling tremors. I relaxed more as Chris slid his dick into me, keeping it there for several seconds, before taking it out. "I need a few seconds to breathe," I told Chris. 

"You can breathe when I'm finished,slut," Chris said. He buried his dick in my ass and jerked my upper body up, so that my back was pressed up against his sweaty chest. I rested the back of head on his broad shoulders, and Chris licked the side of my face with his tongue. "Damn, I could do this everyday," Chris murmured. He reached around the front of my body, grabbed my dick, and started to jack me off, rough and fast as his dick entered and exited my asshole. I fell back to the floor, with my stomach hitting the ground. I balled my hands into fists, pounding the ground each time Chris' dick went inside of me. Chris snatched his dick out of me, rolled me over, and hopped on top of me, crushing my stomach with his hard ass. He moved his butt around in circles on my stomach, as he reached behind him, grabbing my dick and jacking me off. I ran my hands all along Chris' muscles. Chris wet his fingers with his mouth, lifted his ass from my stomach, and rubbed his wet fingers on his asshole. He spit some saliva into his palm and rubbed my dick up and down with it. When my dick was wet enough with Chris' thick, hot spit, Chris, staring me straight into the eyes, backed his ass up, and took my dick and guided it toward his asshole. By the point I was completely astonished. I never thought that I would be able to touch Chris Green, let alone him be riding on top of me. Chris groaned deeply as he sat on top of my dick. He took it in slowly, going down, down, down, until all of my dick was in his extremely tight asshole. My dick was covered by his tight warmth and I screamed out again, and Chris screamed, even louder to me. I grabbed onto Chris' hips as Chris grinded on my dick. His eyes were squeezed tight, his whole body dripping sweat all over me, and his mouth wide open. 

"Oh shit, fuck me you asshole. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me up." I gave it to him as hard as I can, and Chris reacted by groaning and moaning so loud that it wasn't possible for it not to be heard all in the hallways. "Oh, damn this is good." 

Keep fuckin me you fuckin gay bitch."

I pushed Chris' hips harder onto my dick. "Take that you fuckin jerk," I told him. When I said that, Chris went wild and performed all these gyrations on my dick, which made us both moan. 'You like my dick, huh? I asked him. 

"Shut the fuck up, Brandon." 

 

I pulled on Chris' dick as he bounced up and down on my dick. I could feel Chris' body warming up, and without warning, he shot his cum all over my face and chest. His thick, warm cum hit my chin and mouth. I liked my lips and tasted his sweet and sour cum. Now it was my turn. I pushed Chris' thighs hard on my dick, and my cum splashed into his hot asshole. Chris howled, bending all the way backwards. "I can't believe you fuckin came in my ass, you fuckin slut," he screamed. 

"You wanted it, bitch," I said. 

The door opened and Ms. Navarro stepped inside. When she saw Chris and I on the ground, she gasped with shock. 

"What is going on in here?"

Chris kissed me. It was a intoxicating, tantalizing, passionate kiss. I could still taste his cum in my mouth. Chris told Ms. Navarro, "Me and Brandon just made up."


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Chris Green got suspended for three days for fucking on the floor of our Spanish Class, and once we came back to school, we had two more weeks of detention to finish. Surprisingly, none of the other students knew what had gone down between Chris and I. And I was grateful and relieved. I didn't care if people knew I liked boys, but I really didn't want anybody to know that I fucked Chris Green. And I assumed that Chris felt the exact same way. 

The bad thing was that Thursday, when I returned to school again, I had to see Chris all day because he was in most of my classes. Even though I went out my way to sit far away from him so that I wouldn't have to see him, I could still feel his eyes on me, and whenever I looked in his direction, Chris would wink or give me one of his dumbass, sexy, arrogant grins. I hate that asshole--but he looking at him and remembering the things we had done together still made me hard. 

At three o' clock, after our last class, Chris and I reported to detention, and like the first time, we were the only two people in the class besides Ms. Navarro, our Spanish teacher. As soon as we walked through the door, she said, "I do not want to see anything today like I saw Monday," she said. "If I catch you two doing that again, I'm going to have both of you expelled from this school."

"But what were we doin?" Chris asked chuckling.

Ms. Navarro looked at us as if we were two monsters. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't let it happen again in my classroom."

Chris slouched in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. "So we can do it in another classroom?"

I had to laugh, even though I knew I shouldn't have. Ms. Navarro gave me an evil look and I shut up immediately. Unlike last time, she did not leave the room, and she kept a firm eye on us the whole time. I felt like a dirty criminal or something. After an hour passed, Ms. Navarro checked her watch and said to us, "The two of you can leave. But I expect both of you to be here at three o'clock exactly tomorrow."

Chris hopped out of his seat and headed straight for the door. I picked up my backpack and as I was about to leave, Ms. Navarro said, "Brandon, I need to say something to you."

I felt nervous. "What is it?"

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, and then she looked away. "Nothing. I will see you tomorrow."

I thought that was kinda weird, but I didn't say anything. I left the room, thinking that Chris was already long gone by that time. But when I closed the door to the Spanish classroom, Chris came up from behind me and almost tackled me to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

Chris laughed. He shoved me hard with one hand. "Shut up you fuckin crybaby." He pushed me up against a locker and my backpack fell out of my hands. I tried to move but Chris had cornered me. His hot breath was on my neck. He looked me up and down with his sexy caramel-colored eyes like he wanted to fuck me, right there, in the hallway, against the lockers. My dick went from limp to hard in three seconds. "Chris, back up away from me."

"No," he said. Chris squeezed the bulge in my jeans and moved his mouth toward mine. I pushed him back as far as I could, giving myself enough space to move. "So we're back to playin this stupid game?" he asked.

I grabbed my backpack from the ground. "What game?"

"Stop actin like you don't wanna fuck me," Chris said.

I began to walk quickly toward the exit, Chris followed right beside me. I could smell his strong body scent and it smelled so good to me. My dick was still throbbing in my jeans. I hated Chris for making me be so attracted to him. 

"You liked it, didn't you?" he said.

"I've had better."

"Shut the fuck up. You know you're lyin."

He was right, I was lying, but I also wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that for the last three days I had been thinking about him and his beautiful eleven inch dick. The sun was setting when we got outside and it was almost dark. I probably had already missed my bus.

Chris grabbed my ass and squeezed it. "Stop it," I said. But of course I didn't really want him to stop and he knew that. But he took his hand off my butt anyway. I was kinda disappointed.

"Where are you goin?" Chris asked.

"A place I call my house."

"How far away is it?" Chris continued.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?"

Chris stood up to me close. I had to crane my neck upward because he towered over me. Even though I really wasn't all that afraid of him, it still didn't mean that I didn't know that he could beat the shit out of me. "What the fuck did I tell you about talkin to me like that? The next time--"

"Yeah, I already heard this shit before," I said. "I don't wanna hear it again."

Chris gripped me roughly by the arm and started to drag me away with him. I struggled, but his hold was too strong. "Get your fuckin hands off me," I said.

"Be quiet," Chris said.

He led us to the parking lot, where there were only about six cars parked. Chris walked us over to his large red truck. "I'm not goin anywhere with you," I said.

"Get in the goddamn truck," Chris said harshly. I followed his orders. "Where do you live? And if you don't tell me, I'm gonna knock the shit outta you." I believed him, so I told him where I lived. We drove there mostly in silence, but then Chris asked me, "Is your dick still hard?"

"Yeah, is yours?"

"Feel it and see," he told me.

I reached over and unziped his pants. After pulling down the waistband of his underwear, I found his ultra large dick and began to play with it as he drove. Chris wasn't all the way hard yet, but he was definitely getting on his way to being hard. "Yank on that shit," Chris said. "And do it hard."

I pulled his dick, jerking him off roughly. Chris began to swivel his hips slowly and groan deeply. I messaged his big nutsack,and Chris started to precum. It dribbled on my hand. "Don't cum yet. Not in here. Wait till we get home." I said.

"The only place I'm gonna cum is in that nice ass you got, Brandon." Chris looked at me briefly, smirking. 'That shit felt so good when I was fuckin you."

"Felt good when I was fuckin you too," I said.

Chris suddenly got defensive. "Don't go thinkin that you're gonna be fuckin me tonight, cause you're not. I only did it that one time."

"If you say so," I said, and I continued to jerk him off fast and hard.

About time we reached my home, our jeans were wet and stained with our precum. We zipped up, got out of the truck and went inside of my house. I was surprised that nobody was home. 

Usually by five my parents were home, but thankfully not that day. Chris embraced me from behind. I could feel his hard dick poking against my ass. "Where's your room?" he whispered into my ear.

I led him to my room, closed the door, and locked it. Chris immediately began to disrobe. He kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt. I marveled at his naked chest. He looked even more muscular than he did three days ago. Chris had amazing pecs and his abs were unbelievably hard. I could've just shot a load on myself just looking at his chest. Next, Chris took off his baseball cap. "Keep the hat on," I told him. Chris chuckled and put it back on. I walked over to him slowly. He gave me his most cocky grin as I approached me, as though he knew he had me under his control. I bent down in front of him, my face only a thin inch away from his crotch. I mashed my face against the bulge in the front of his jeans and inhaled the sweet scent of denim and the pungent scent of Chris' body. 

"Take my dick out," Chris ordered.

I unbuckled his jeans slowly. My heart hammered as I unzipped his pants for the second time. I pulled his baggy jeans down all the way to his knees. I was captivated by his large, muscled thighs, and the hard, eleven inch dick that was straining behind the dirty-looking jockstrap Chris wore. I pressed my lips against the bulge in his jockstrap, reaching behind him to grab a hold of his perfectly round, tight ass. I slid one finger into his crack. 

"Stop," Chris said. "You can touch my ass, but don't go inside of it." If I wanted to, I could've just went straight into his tight hole with my finger, but I respected his wishes--for the time being.I grabbed on to the waistband of his jockstrap, pulling it down slowly, until I could see his thick pubic bush, down further, until his big dick came out like a jack in the box. I couldn't believe that his dick was so long and so thick. I kissed the tip of the large head gently. But then Chris popped me on the head. "Don't fuckin kiss it, suck the fuckin thing." I allowed his cock to ransack my mouth. Chris shoved his dick all the way down my throat, and for a few moments, I couldn't breathe. But I adapted quickly to his dick forcing its way all the way to the back of my mouth."Lick my nuts, you fuckin faggot ass," Chris moaned. 

I lapped at his rank smelling nutsack, nibbling gently on each nut, and then biting the skin on his nutsack a little hard. "Oh god fuckin damn," Chris yelled. "Keep doin that."I chewed on the hair on his balls, licked his balls while Chris rubbed his precum-dripping 

dick all over my forehead. And then I went back to sucking his dick again. Chris' knees trembled and he groaned so loudly. I touched his ass again, and when I went inside his hairy crack again, Chris didn't say anything. I poked his hole with my finger. It was not open. Chris had clenched it very tight so that I wouldn't be able to get in. When he had enough, Chris picked me up by the waist and threw me on my bed. I hit the mattress so hard that I almost bounced up to the ceiling. A second later, Chris was on top of me, ripping my shirt off my body, dragging my jeans off my legs. My dick was standing straight up, waiting for him. Chris looked at my dick. "What are you just lookin at it for?" I asked. "Suck it." Chris slammed his fist down hard on my stomach. "Shut the fuck up," he said. Chris wrapped his large hand around my dick and squeezed, choking the hell out of it. I closed my eyes, burying my head deeper into my pillow. Chris licked the head of my dick once very quickly.  
It was enough to my whole lower body warm up. He engulfed my dick and started to suck it vigorously, his head moving up and down, his spit covering every inch of my rigid cock. Chris gave good head, and he knew he gave good head. I squirmed and writhed on the mattress, twisting from side to side, gripping the sheets. Chris placed his hand on my chest, effortlessly keeping me pinned down to the bed. "Stop movin all over the fuckin place," he said. 

"I can't," I breathed out. "It feels good."

Chris moved up to my stomach, licking it, moving upward toward my chest. He bit my nipples hard. I screamed out loud and that only made Chris bite harder. He moved upward to my neck, licking it, biting it. I was probably gonna have a hickey in the morning. "Roll your ass over," he said.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" I asked.

"Don't ask me anything," Chris said. He flipped me over on my stomach, pushing my head down onto the pillow. Chris slapped my ass very hard and the pain (well it wasn't all that painful cause it felt good) but a wave of pleasure erupted all over my body. I squealed. He slapped my ass again and I cried out again. "Shut the fuck up," Chris said and gave me another smack on my ass. "You better not scream again," he ordered. Chris continued to smack my ass over and over and the more he did, the more my nerves tingled. I tried not to scream but it was hard. When my butt was numb from his smacks, Chris climbed on top of me, his weight pushing me even deeper into the mattress. He proceeded to lick the back of my neck, down to my back, to my lower back. When he reached my ass, I thought he was going to spank me again, but he rubbed his tongue all over my ass it felt warm and soothing. I exhaled deeply and relaxed. Chris ripped open my ass and dug into my crack with his tongue. I cried out loud again and Chris slapped my butt again. I quieted down and Chris returned to eating me out, fast and furiously. 

"Fuck me," I said.

I felt the head of Chris' dick rubbing up along my crack. "You want me to fuck this ass?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"You want me to fuck you?" he repeated.

"Goddamn it, I said yeah!"

Chris spat several times into my asscrack, until it was wet enough for him to jam his monster dick inside. He rolled me over sideways so that I was facing my window. Chris got on the other side of me. He opened my ass again, and I felt his dick searching around my buttcrack for my hole. It only took him about five seconds to find it. When his dick forced itself inside of me, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. I screamed out very loudly and Chris snatched the pillow from beneath my head and pressed it against my mouth so that the sound was muffled. He jammed his dick even further into my hole until I could feel his pubic hair against my ass. "You like this big ass fuckin dick, don't you?"I couldn't speak, my mouth was wide open but covered by the pillow. 

"I said you fuckin like it don't you?" Chris demanded.

I nodded my head. Chris tossed the pillow aside. He placed me on my stomach again and resumed to fuck me senseless. He gave me absolutely no mercy as he endlessly plowed inside of me, filling me with gorgeous, massive pole. 

"Oh my god," I kept sayin over and over as he tore me up with his dick. 

"Say my fuckin name," he said.

I threw all my pride out and relented to him. "Chris! Chris fuck me!"

"What do you think I'm fuckin doin?" Chris said. He fucked me even harder and faster than before. "Oh, I'm gonna filled your ass with so much cum, it'll be leakin out for days."

"Do it!" I screamed. I was almost on the verge of tears because it felt so good. "Please, Chris. Cum in me."

"Not yet, B. I still have a while to go." Chris flipped me again on my back, raised my left leg up and continued to fuck me so hard that I thought I might pass out. "Can't believe how good this ass feels," Chris whispered. 

"I wanna fuck you," I managed to say when I caught my breath.

Chris slowed down a little. He stared at me hard. "Told you, Brandon. It was only that one time. I don't get fucked."

"Yeah you do. You like it just as much I like gettin fucked."

Chris shoved his dick inside of as hard as he could to shut me up. I howled. "Chris, I wanna fuck you."

He continued to stare at me deeply as he pounded me. "I don't want you tellin people that I let you dig me out."

"I won't. I promise."

Chris removed his dick from my ass sharply. It took me a few minutes to relax and catch my breath. Chris got on the mattress beside me on his hands and knees. He poked his full ass out as far as it would go. It was the most beautiful thing ever. "Eat me out first," he said.

I moved behind him, mesmerized by his beautiful ass, and then I went to work, licking his rank crack. His hole opened slightly giving me the chance to slip my tongue inside. Chris shuddered and moaned. I smacked his butt hard and the sound echoed throughout the room. I shoved my tongue deeper into his hole, getting ready to shove my dick inside. 

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Just do the damn thing," Chris said.

I gripped Chris' hips, targeted his hole wih my dick head, counted to three in my head and rammed my dick all the way up his ass in one single motion. 

"OH FUCK!" Chris yelled. His entire body vibrated and his head bent all the way back. "OH SHIT!" He pounded the mattress with his fist, banging his head against my headboard as I slipped out of his warm tight ass and then ran my dick up his ass again. "Work my ass, Brandon." Chris moaned. "Tear it up." And I did. I fucked him just as hard as he had fucked me, without mercy. He felt so warm inside, like a moist oven, and I loved the way his asshole clamped on to my dick, not letting go of it. "Fuck, that dick feels good. Put that dick all the way up my ass," Chris begged. He growled and snarled like an animal. "Rip my ass open," he ordered. I loved the way he talked as I fucked him. I loved the way he begged for my dick.

"You got the best fuckin dick, B," Chris said. "Oh god, I love your dick."

"I thought you didn't like getting fucked." I thrust deeply inside of him and Chris groaned.

"I do," Chris said though his intense moans. "I do.."

"Tell me how much you like it. Say my name." I kept giving it to him over and over, and I enjoyed watching him scream and cry.

"...Brandon...Brandon I love your dick. Oh my god, don't stop fuckin me. You feel so fuckin good in my ass."

"And you feel so fuckin good on my dick. I'm gonna cum in you so hard that it'll go up your ass and out your fuckin mouth, Chris."

"Yeah, do that shit, B." 

"I'm gonna fuck you like this everyday, okay," I said.

Chris nodded his head as I jammed my whole dick inside of him and began to swirl it around inside of his asshole walls. "Uh-huh."

"Your ass is gonna swallow my nut juice everyday," I told him. 

"Okay..." Chris moaned. "B, I'm about to bust one. Cum in me now."

My dick exploded in his ass, and cum came bursting out like a busted oil rig into his ass. 

"Oh fuckin yeah," Chris whispered, "Feels so hot." I rolled Chris on his stomach, put my mouth on his dick, and in seconds, Chris' hot thick cum was pumping down my throat. I swallowed every drop, not letting one bit go to waste. We laid there for about twenty minutes, not saying anything, when the phone on my nightstand rang. I picked it up. It was my mother. She called to tell me that she and my dad would be spending the night over my grandmother's.

Chris caressed me inner thigh and moved his head over my dick. He licked the head of my dick.

"Have fun," My mother told me before she hung up.

I looked over at Chris, at his grinning face and the large dick that was beginning to grow again. "Don't worry. I will," I said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday afternoon, at three o’ clock, I reported to Ms. Navarro’s classroom for detention. Chris Green was already there, sitting in one of the desks, and so was another boy, Billy Anderson. I had Billy in a couple of my classes; he was a really good looking dude: about six foot tall, vanilla wafer-colored skin, beautifully muscular arms and a hard chest. Billy had intense black eyes, light stubble around his angular face, short dark brown hair, and a small (compared to Chris), but cute pair of pink lips. He and Chris sat beside each other, talking about something that I couldn’t--and really didn’t care to understand. When they saw me, both of them chuckled a little, and I rolled my eyes and headed for a desk way across the room from them. I assumed that because Chris was around one of his ‘friends’ that he was gonna try to act all hard and shit. He would say shit about me to Billy, and at the end of detention, Chris would ask to come over to my house so that we could fuck. I really wasn’t in the mood for either of their shit today.I hoped that for once they didn’t have anything to say, but of course, they had something to say. They were gonna say as much shit as they could before Ms. Navarro came into the room.

“Is that the faggot that got you in trouble?” Billy asked Chris.

I felt Chris’ eyes on me, but I didn’t look at either of them. I tried to pretend as though I didn’t hear them, but it was hard, because Billy said it extra loud so that I had no choice but to hear it.

“Yeah,” Chris said, faking disgust. “He’s the one. Should go over there and beat his ass.”

“You should,” Billy agreed. 

Finally, I turned and looked over at them. They were just waiting for me to say something back to them. “Both of you need to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. Don’t fuck with me right now.” 

Chris and Billy laughed out loud as though I had just said the funniest joke in the world. Looking at Chris laughing at me when I knew that he was just trying to act all cool in front of Billy pissed me the fuck off. He was a prime example of the reason why I hated high school boys: some of them might be cute, but they’re super fake and immature. 

A few minutes later, Ms. Navarro entered the room, carrying a load of papers in her hands. She placed them at her desk and sat in her chair. She looked at all three of us. “I want all of you to be quiet. Nobody moves, nobody talks for a whole hour.”

“Stupid bitch,” Chris muttered.

“What did you say, Christopher?” Ms. Navarro demanded.

“Nothin’,” Chris said. “I didn’t say nothin.”

“That’s what I thought,” the teacher said. “Anymore comments like that, and you’ll be in detention until graduation.”

“Whatever,” Chris whispered.

Half an hour passed. The classroom was silently mostly, except for Billy, who tapped his fingers on the desktop, and the ticking of the clock. I peeked over at Chris, who was looking at me. Every time I saw Chris’ sexy face, part of the hated I had for him diminished, and I was reminded of the times we had messed around together. I remembered the way his warm lips sliding up and down my dick, the way he forced his eleven inch dick all the way up my ass, the way his whole body trembled whenever he came inside of me, and the way I seemed to melt after I squirted my cum inside his hot, tight ass. The more I thought about that, and the more I looked into Chris’ eyes, the harder my dick got. I didn’t want to get hard, but of course I could never control how my body reacted to Chris Green. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. 

“Hurry back,” she said. 

“I have to go to,” Chris said.

Chris saw me push down my hard dick, as I stood. Billy wasn’t even paying attention, he was staring off into space. As I walked to the door, Chris said, “I need to go to the bathroom too.”

Ms. Navarro gave Chris a sharp look. “Wait until Brandon returns.”

“No,” Chris said, “I really need to go now.”

I’m sure he didn’t need to go to the bathroom at all. The only reason why he wanted to go was because I was going. I figured that Ms. Navarro would say no again, but she sighed and said, “Both of you be back here in under two minutes. If you’re not--”

Chris hopped up out of his seat before Ms. Navarro could get her last words out. Billy turned and watched us leave the room. He gave me a look of suspicion as we left the the classroom. The bathroom was located directly around the corner. I went inside and and Chris followed closely behind me. We both stepped up to the urinals at the same time. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my stiff dick. I stood as close as I could to the urinal so that Chris would not be able to see my hard dick. Chris unzipped his pants and pulled out his large cock. It hadn’t grown all the way to its full eleven inches, but it was definitely getting there. Unlike me, Chris stood at a distance from the urinal, giving me a full opportunity to see his beautiful dick, and the golden liquid that squirted out of it like a water gun. I tried not to look at Chris’ dick, I tried to prove to myself that I wasn’t that sprung on him, but I couldn’t. I had to look at his dick. After he was finished pissing, Chris started to softly rub the big,, wet head of his cock. He rubbed up and down the shaft slowly, until his dick was hard as wood. I started to rub my own dick slowly. 

“Let me see it, B,” Chris said.

“No. Get away from me.”

“What, you mad at me?”

“I don’t feel like talkin to you right now.”

“I wasn’t serious when I was sayin all that mess about you, Brandon. Don’t get all emotional and shit.”

“Whatever,” I said. “I don’t care.”

Chris smiled and started to jerk himself off faster. I saw his ass clench tight within his loose jeans. I wanted to reach over, put my fingers down the back of his pants, and slide them up and down his asscrack. Almost as if he had read my mind, Chris forcibly dug into the back of my jeans, yanked down the waistband of my underwear, and stuck his finger deep into the crack of my ass. I closed my eyes and a soft groan escaped my mouth. Chris moved behind me and pulled my pants and underwear all the way down, exposing my naked ass to him. He pushed me hard against the urinal. With one hand on my lower back, Chris used his other hand to open my ass up wide. “Been thinkin bout this sweet ass all day,” Chris said. He bit my left ass cheek hard. A flood of pleasure coursed through my body. I wanted him to keep going, even though I knew he shouldn’t. Chris opened my ass with both hands, uncovering my asshole. I felt the tip of his wet, silky tongue against my closed hole and my knees weakened. Chris turned his baseball cap backward so that he had better access to my ass. He reached between my legs, found my hard dick, and pulled it backward, toward my ass, toward his mouth. Chris started at the top of my asscrack, continued down to my hole, which was moist enough now to let his tongue slip in a little, down to the piece of skin that connected my asshole to my nutsack, and slipped the head of my dick into his eagerly awaiting, hot mouth. 

“You taste better every time,” Chris said as my dick fell out of his mouth.

“...Chris...we have...to go back.”

“Not yet.” Chris returned to eating my ass furiously. Each time his tongue went deeper and deeper into my asshole, I started to sweat all over. I wanted to stay there like that, with him ripping my ass apart with his tongue, but I knew that in a few seconds, Ms. Navarro was gonna send--

Billy walked into the bathroom. I didn’t have to open my eyes to know it was him. Chris immediately took his face out of my asscrack, jumped to his feet and buttoned up his jeans. I did the same thing. Billy, who didn’t appear disgusted or surprised at all, leaned against the wall, his burly arms crossed over his muscular chest. He looked at Chris and I with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. “She told me to tell you two to get back in the classroom now,” Billy said. 

Chris moved away from me as though I had a disease or somethin. “Yo, Billy. It’s not what you think--”

Billy walked out of the bathroom before Chris could finish what he was gonna say. 

“FUCK!” Chris yelled. He kicked over one of the wastebaskets, sending used paper towels flying all over the ground. Chris looked at me angrily, as though somehow this was my fault. I could tell that at that one moment, he hated me more than anything he had ever hated in his life. I sure that he was gonna say somethin or try to hit me or somethin, but he didn’t. He flashed me the most hateful look and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. 

When I walked back into the classroom, Ms. Navarro asked me, rather annoyed, “What took you so long in the bathroom? I told the both of you to be back in under two minutes?”

“Uh...” I didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t trip,” Billy told Ms. Navarro. “Brandon and Chris were just takin a dump. You should go in the bathroom. It’s gonna smell like ass in there for a week.”

I didn’t know whether to feel relieved that Billy had covered for me, or grossed out that he had used that excuse. Chris was slouching in his seat, the bill of his baseball cap shielding his face so that I could not see the anger that was in his eyes.

“Let this be the last time that you take that long, Mr. Newman,” Ms. Navarro. “Now sit back in your seat.” 

I did. For the next twenty minutes, I just sat in my desk, worried about having been caught by Billy Anderson. Glancing over in his direction, I saw Chris with his head pointed down, his body frozen as though he were a vegetable or something. Billy was looking at me, a strange look in his attractive dark eyes that made me wonder what he was thinking about. He grinned at me, a taunting smile that made me a little bit more worried.

Four fifteen finally came and Ms. Navarro told us that we could leave. Chris got out of his seat first, kicked open the door and left. Billy, still grinning with his awesome, pretty white-toothed smile, got up and headed out of the door. I was the last one to leave, and as I grabbed my backpack, Ms. Navarro said, “I know what the two of you were doing in the bathroom.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” I told her. “He just...”

“Are you sure that’s the kind of person that you want to be involved with?”

“I’m not involved with him. And I never will be.” I left the classroom.

I didn’t see Chris or Billy as I passed the parking lot. I looked for Chris’ truck but didn’t see it. But as I walked out of the gates, off campus, I saw Billy standing across the street, leaning against a stop sign, just watching me. I started to hurry along the street, pretending that I didn’t see him. 

“Wait up, Brandon,” Billy said. 

Billy ran up behind me, placing his firm hand on my shoulder to stop me. “Get off me!” I growled. Billy laughed. 

“Don’t get mad at me,” Billy said. “I wasn’t the one doin somethin I shouldn’t have been doin.”

I walked faster to get away from him, but Billy kept following me. “So you’re fuckin Chris Green?” 

“Don’t worry bout who I’m fuckin. Stay outta my goddamn business.”

“Such poetic language, Brandon,” Billy said laughing. “But your business is bout to be everybody’s business tomorrow.”

I stopped walking, turned and stared at Billy. He stood there, his hands deep into the pockets of his faded blue jeans, his naked arms flexing. He had really nice looking arms; I had to stop myself from staring at them for too long. “Go ahead and tell whoever you think needs to know,” I said to him. “I have no reputation at this shitty ass school to uphold. I don’t give a fuck what people say about me.”

“Yeah,” Billy responded. “I know you don’t, but Chris does. If I tell people bout how my boy was eatin out your ass then Chris is gonna be fucked. And then he’ll take it out all on you.”

“I didn’t make Chris do anything he didn’t want to do, so I really don’t give a fuck if he gets mad at me. So like I said before, if you wanna go tell the whole world, do the fuckin thing.”

“Didn’t say I was gonna tell,” Billy said. “I said if I tell. I can keep my mouth shut, but that all depends on you.”

“What the fuck do you mean it depends on me?”

Billy looked around to see if anybody was looking. Nobody was around. He took a step closer to me. I didn’t know what he was planning to do, so I got a little nervous. I could smell his body odor. It smelled almost like Chris’ except for Billy’s was stronger. I could smell the must coming from his armpits, and rather I liked it or not, it was starting to make my dick get hard. “If you do to me what Chris did to you, and if you give me head, I won’t tell nobody.” I thought it was a joke at first, that he was just fuckin around with me, but when I looked into his eyes, it was more than obvious that he was deadly serious. I never thought of Billy Anderson as the type of dude that would fuck around with another dude--but then I thought the same thing about Chris Green. Billy was much like Chris in the sense that they were both extraordinarily good-looking with tight bodies, but they both shared the same fucked up, arrogant attitude that I hated (but subconsciously loved) in high school jock type dudes. Billy Anderson had asked me to eat his ass and to suck his dick, both of which I assumed were really nice. My dick got so hard that for a moment I thought it would fall of my body. Billy saw the front of my jeans extend outward and he smiled. He started to rub his own crotch, and I saw his dick lengthen within his pants. The tent I made in my jeans was nothing compared to the fuckin house that Billy made in his jeans. Obviously he and Chris were similar in more ways than just their personalities.

“Okay,” I said, my heart beating quickly and loudly. 

“Tight,” Billy responded. “Let’s go up to the gym. Nobody’s there.”

“Are you sure? I already had two weeks of detention for fucking on the floor of Ms. Navarro’s room. I’m not tryin to get caught ever again.”

“Calm down,” Billy said. “I told you, nobody’s gonna be there `cept for us.”

We went back on campus and entered the building which led to the gym. My dick was straining in my semi-tight jeans, waiting to be free. I tried to hold it down with my hand, but it kept popping back up. We went up a case of stairs, me first and Billy behind me. He smacked my butt hard and then squeezed it. “Nice ass,” Billy said. 

“Yeah, sure,” I said. His complement meant nothing to me really. 

Like Billy had said, the gym was empty. The remaining sunlight filtered through the high windows, giving the whole place a reddish-orange color. Our footsteps echoed as we made our way over to the bleachers. As soon as we entered, Billy took off his shirt and threw it at the base of the bleachers. I can’t think of the right word to describe how beautiful Billy’s naked torso was. The light collected on his hard chest, illuminating every sharp line and curve. His abs were shockingly perfect. Billy kicked off his shoes, started to proceed up the bleachers. As he did this, he unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down. Billy bent all the way over as he took his pants off, giving me a perfect view of his stunning, tight ass. It was so fuckin beautiful, and I started to precum knowing that in a few moments, my face would between that butt, fuckin his asshole up with my tongue. But the best part came when Billy turned around. His dick was bigger than my arm, a perfectly cut, thick and long ten inch dick, that pointed toward me like a missile aiming straight for its target. I was drooling at the thought of having that incredibly large dick going down my throat.

“Come up here,” Billy said.

I pulled off my own shirt, my nipples hard. Unfastening my belt, I pulled my pants off and walked naked up the bleacher stairs until I was right in front of Billy, his massive dick waiting for my hungry mouth to let it come inside. “Go for it,” Billy told me. Putting my hands on Billy’s hard hips, I brought my face closer to his crotch, opened my mouth, and invited his dick to enter through my lips. Billy groaned and his big, tight nutsack bounced. I got most of his cock in my throat, and with the rest, Billy thrust his hips forward hard, sending the remaining three or so inches down my throat. I grabbed on to his hard ass to keep myself balanced. “Suck that dick,” Billy moaned. “Keep doin that shit.” Although I hated to admit it, I kinda missed the way Chris and I insulted each other as we fucked, the way we used to fight each other when we went at it. Billy continued to fuck my mouth hard and fast, sending his dick deeper into me each time. I had to struggle to keep up with his quick rhythms. Billy grabbed me by both ears and slammed me onto his dick, all the way, so that my lips were kissing his thick, black pubes. Billy gyrated in my mouth, popping his hips forward, raping my mouth with his big dick. He was leaking his precum all over my tongue and I enjoyed every drop of it. Suddenly, Billy pushed my forehead with the palm of his hand, sending his dick out of my mouth. “Now it’s time for the other side,” Billy said. He turned around and pressed his beautiful ass against my face. “I just wanna feel your tongue in my ass, dude. Nothin else--no fingers, and if your dick even comes in the area of my ass, I’m throwin you off these bleachers.” Now he was beginning to sound a lot like Chris and my interest increased. Him saying that he didn’t want to me to invade his ass with my finger or dick was just his way of begging to be fucked. 

“Bend over some,” I told him.

Billy did as I asked. His tight ass spread a little, but I would have to use my hands to pry it apart. Once I did get his butt open, I wasn’t able to see his asshole too clearly because of the lacking light, but I found it with my tongue, and the moment that my tongue connected to his hot, sweaty hole, Billy started to tremble. I started off slow, doing gentle circles around the rim, getting him moist enough so that later I would jam my tongue all the way his ass. Billy groaned and I started to work faster with my tongue, going in crazy circles and zig-zag patterns. “Goddamn,” Billy moaned, “I like that shit. Do it some more.” I went on to eat his ass out like a wild animal. Once I got his asshole wet enough, I thrust upward with my tongue, sending about a fourth of my tongue past his gates and into the smooth warmth of his ass. “FUCK!” Billy yelled. He held on to the bleacher stairs in front of him to maintain his balance. I gave his asshole no mercy; I did my best to run a fuckin hurricane through his ass with my tongue. I took my tongue part way out of his hole and then dug it right back it, making Billy scream out so loud that his voice echoed about four times throughout the gym. Licking my index and middle fingers, I continued to lick his asscrack up and down for a little bit before I finally took my tongue out. Taking a real good look at his pretty ass, I spread his tight cheeks apart again, and spat a large wad of spit on asshole. I rubbed it around his asshole, and without warning, I shoved my thumb up Billy’s asshole as far as it would go.

“SHIT!” Billy bellowed. Once again his voice echoed several times. I ripped my thumb out of his ass and Billy exhaled sharply. But before he could catch his breath, I stuck my middle finger into his ass and started to whirl it around with his tight, hot ass. “Oh fuck,” Billy moaned, “Oh, fuck...Chris was right...”

I had shoved my middle finger so far up his ass that it had almost swallowed my knuckle. But when Billy said that, I snatched my finger out as hard as it could. “Chris was right bout what?” I asked. 

“Nothin’,” Billy said. 

I jammed both my index finger and middle finger into Billy’s ass at the same time. Billy’s ass clenched tightly around my fingers. “Chris was right about what?” I repeated. I finger fucked him hard and deep. Billy groaned and moaned so much that I thought he was gonna cry. 

“Nothin’,” Billy answered. “He didn’t tell me nothin’.”

Again I snatched my fingers out of Billy’s ass; Billy whimpered and arched his back. My dick was painfully hard now and I was tired of using my finger to fuck him. I wanted to use the real thing now. “Tell me what Chris said bout me. If you don’t, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“I fuckin’ dare you,” Billy said.

I grabbed Billy by the hips, pointed my hard dick in the direction of his waiting hole, and prepared to dig myself inside of his hot ass. “I’m gonna fuckin ass you one more fuckin time: What did that asshole Chris say about me?”

“You might as well go `head and start to stick me, `cause I’m not sayin shit,” Billy said.

“If that’s what you want.”

With one easy motion, I forced my dick into Billy’s hole, all the way his ass, hitting his pleasure spot. The feeling of his hot ass hugging around my hard dick paralyzed me with lust for a couple of seconds. Billy’s whole body tensed and I heard his grit his teeth as though he were repressing the world’s biggest scream. “You better not try and scream,” I said. “Take this fuckin big dick and shut the fuck up.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Billy groaned. 

Gripping Billy by the hips, I pounded his ass, his butt mashing up against my stomach as I went all the way deep inside of him. “Tell me what Chris told you,” I said.

“No.”

I gave him a quick, very hard thrust, sending my dick even further against his ass. “Tell me.”

Billy relented. “Fuck!” he yelled. “He said....” Billy growled again as I beat his insides up with my dick. “He said that you were...oh shit I’m bout to cum...” I reached around to his front, grabbed his dick and squeezed it really hard at the same time that I was ripping him out. 

“Tell me what he said.”

“I’m bout to bust,” Billy cried. His whole body spasmed and his dick trembled in my hand. Seconds later, a flood of thick, burning hot cum spilled out of his dick, all over my hand. Billy continued to convulse as I fucked him hard. I was miles away from cumming, and I could keep fuckin him all day if I wanted to. With my fingers covered with Billy’s sticky cum, I forced my fingers into his mouth. 

“Lick it,” I told him. “Eat your nut.”

Billy licked my fingers dry until there was no more of his cum left on my hand. I continued to fuck him and Billy continued to moan, obviously not tired not yet. “What did Chris tell you?”

From behind me, two hands grabbed my waist, and a naked dick rubbed up against my asshole. I recognized the strong body odor. I didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Chris. He put his dick inside of my asscrack, rubbing it up and down the length. I almost melted with his touches, even though I was still fucking Billy. Whispering intimately in my ear, Chris told me, “I told Bill here that you were the best fuck in this school, and that he had to try you out.” And with saying that, Chris slammed his eleven inch dick deep into my ass, and all three of our moaning voices mixed together, forming one big continuous echo that never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for Chris to cum in my ass. He took his big dick out of me and stuffed it back into his zipper. Billy Anderson had already put on his clothes and was heading down the bleachers. “Hey, wait up,” Chris said as Billy was heading out of the gym door. I put on my shirt, grabbed my backpack, and started to make my way down the bleachers as well. 

“Chris, I need to talk to you,” I said. He ignored me. I hurried to catch up with him, grabbing him by one of his broad shoulders to make him stop. “Chris, I said I need to talk to you.”

“What about, B?” he asked.

We both exited the gymnasium and headed out to the parking lot. The night was approaching quickly. I needed to get home before my mother came from work. Billy walked ahead of us, heading out of the gates. “Yo Billy,” Chris said, “I’ll hit you up later.”

“Alright,” Billy yelled back and disappeared around a corner. 

Chris strolled over to his big, white truck, which was parked off campus, way down the street. I followed behind him. “Will you wait one fuckin minute so that I can talk to you?” I said.

“You can talk and walk at the same time, can’t you?” Chris asked.

“Why did you tell Billy Anderson about us?”

Chris didn’t say anything. He walked a bit faster. “Stop!” I yelled. 

“What the fuck do you want, B?” Chris halted, turned around, and gave me an annoyed glance. 

“I wanna know why you told Billy Anderson about the two of us.”

Chris walked up to me, close enough that I could smell the alluring scent of his sweaty body. “I told him you gave me head a few times, nothin’ special. He asked me if you would suck his dick and I said told him probably.”

A part of me couldn’t believe that he was saying that to me, and the other part was mad at me for not thinking that he wouldn’t say that about me. “Is that all you think I am, Chris? The little gay boy that sucks your dick?”

Giving me one of his trademark cocky grins, Chris told me, “What else would I think bout you, B?” I wanted to knock the shit outta him right there. “And what are you so mad about anyway?” he asked. “I saw you suckin Bill’s dick, eatin his ass out. You know you liked it. Neither one of us forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do. Don’t be mad at me cause you feel all guilty now.” “Who said anything bout me feelin guilty? It’s about you disrespecting me.”

Chris shrugged. “Well, I don’t respect you, B. You don’t respect me. Thought that shit was already understood.” He took another step forward and grabbed my dick through my jeans, giving it a firm squeeze; it started to harden. “We fuck. We don’t hug and kiss, we don’t go to the movies, we don’t call each other on the phone and say stupid shit to each other...we just fuck. You’re not my boyfriend. You never will be.”

“I don’t want you to be my boyfriend,” I told him, snatching his hand off my crotch. “I don’t want shit from you.”

Chris squeezed my ass. “Oh yeah. You want somethin from me.”

“You’re not as tight as you think you are,” I told him.

Again, Chris shrugged. “Maybe you’re right, B. Maybe I’m not.” He still wore that same arrogant smile. 

“And you can cut out all that passive aggressive shit,” I said.

Chris turned and walked away from me. “I don’t know what you’re talkin about, B. See you tomorrow in detention.” I watched him, mad as fuck, as he got into his truck and drove away, leaving me lookin like a fuckin idiot, alone on the sidewalk. I angrily began to make my way toward the bus stop.

I didn’t get home until after seven o’ clock. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner. “Brandon, where the hell have you been?” she asked.

“Was at the library,” I said. She didn’t know that I had been having detention for the past week and a half. 

“Food is almost ready,” she said.

I really wasn’t feeling hungry. I went to my room, closed the door, and plopped on my bed. I tried to do my homework, but I kept thinking about Chris; tried listening to the radio, but of course, all I could do was think about Chris. Thinking about him was bugging the shit outta me! I reached under my pillow and took out Chris’ jockstrap, the one he had worn the first time he had come over my house and we had fucked on my bed. It smelled just like him, just like his sweaty balls. My dick got rock hard as I continued to sniff the crotch area of the jock. Pulling down my zipper, my cock popped out and I started to stroke it. It was still sticky from before and still smelled like Billy Anderson’s hot ass.

I laid flat on my bed, with Chris’ jockstrap still in one hand, and proceeded to jack myself off, thinking about all the times that Chris and I had fucked. The thought of his massive, eleven inch dick driving hard and fast up my ass made me start to sweat. I pulled off my shoes, pants, underwear, completely. As I played with my balls, I imagined Chris Green’s full lips sliding up and down my shaft, covering my nuts, his tongue wiping my asscrack, entering my hole, tongue fucking me. My mouth watered at the thought of swallowing his hot, hard big cock, him raping my mouth, me drinking his sweet and sour cum, of him drinking mine. When I was ready to shoot my load, I covered my dick with Chris’ jockstrap, spilling my cum all over the front of it. Stuffing the strap under my bed, I put on my pants and left my room for dinner.

The next day in detention, I made sure to sit as far away from Chris and Billy as I could. Both of them kept looking at me the entire time, whispering to each other and then laughing. Whenever I would look over in their direction, Chris would wink his eye and Billy would lick his lips and they both would burst out laughing. I tried to ignore them, to act like they weren’t bothering me. But they were, especially Chris. He always knew how to piss me off. After detention, Chris and Billy left together, laughing, probably about me. I was almost out of the door when my teacher, Ms. Navarro said to me, “You don’t need to come in tomorrow, Brandon.”

I turned around. “What?”

“This is your last day of detention. You don’t need to come in anymore.”

“What about Billy and Chris?”

“They still have to be here tomorrow. But not you,” she said.

“Why not Chris? He’s had detention as long as me. How come he has to stay longer?”

Ms. Navarro gave me a sharp look. “Do you really care that much?”

I didn’t answer her. I just left the classroom.

My cell phone rang later that night about twenty minutes after midnight. I didn’t want to answer it, but it kept on ringing and was driving me insane. Sitting up in bed I answered it: “Hello?” 

“It’s me.” For some reason I didn’t recognize the guy’s voice, partly because I was half-asleep, and the other part because he was whispering.

“Me who?”

“It’s me you dumb ass--Chris.”

I rolled my eyes in the dark. “What the fuck are you calling me for at twelve thirty at night?”

“Wanted to see you. Come outside.” 

“What?”

“I’m outside your house,” Chris said. “Come out here.”

I didn’t really believe that he was actually outside my house, so I got out of my bed and headed over to my window, looking outside onto the dark street. Sure enough, I saw Chris’ white truck parked along the sidewalk, headlights on and everything. “Are you serious? What the fuck are you doin here?”

“You know why I’m here. Just come outside.”

I was annoyed and still sleepy, but I wanted to see him anyway. “Give me ten minutes,” I told him and hung up. I took a two minute shower, brushed my teeth, some wrinkled clothes, and I headed outside to Chris’ truck. 

“Took your ass long enough,” Chris said as I got inside of the truck. 

“I can’t believe you came to my house at midnight.”

Chris turned on the engine and we started to cruise down the street. “I was thinkin bout you.”

“No you weren't. You just wanted to fuck.”

Chris chuckled. “That too.” He took one hand off the steering wheel and used it to reach inside of the sweatpants I wore to grab my thickening dick. “You wanted to fuck too.” He massaged my nutsack with his warm hand, before taking it out and sniffing his fingers. “Love the way your balls smell, B.” I placed my hand on his dick, and I felt it growing beneath his baggy jeans. I unbuckled his pants, pulling down the zipper. He wore no underwear so it was easy to find his giant stick. It felt really warm in my hand, and it grew and hardened until all eleven inches were revealed. I wet my palm with my spit and rubbed around the big head of Chris’ dick. He groaned lightly at first and then more as I start to go up and down the long, thick shaft. I bent my head down toward his dick to suck it, but Chris stopped me. “Not yet, B. You’ll make me crash into somethin.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” Chris said.

I continued to stroke Chris’ dick. His precum was dripping on my fingers and I licked it up. “Don’t even know why I’m goin anywhere with you, especially after what you said bout me today.”

“What did I say?” Chris asked innocently. 

“You basically said that I was your cum bucket and that you didn’t like me.” I squeezed Chris’ dick really hard and his hips jerked upward. 

“If I didn’t like you, B, I wouldn’t be comin’ over your house at twelve o clock in the morning. You wouldn’t be in this truck.”

“Maybe you was just desperate and couldn’t find somebody else to fuck.”

“I can always find somebody to fuck, B.” 

I looked outside and realized that we were back at our school. “What are we doing here, Chris?”  
He took my hand off his dick, put it back into his jeans, and pulled up his zipper. 

“Just come on, B.” Chris parked the car on the sidewalk, stopped the engine, and got out of the truck into the dark night. Reluctantly, I did the same. We entered the campus and I followed Chris as he made his way toward the football field. Because the moon was out, there was enough light for me to able to see where I was going. 

The football field was almost unnaturally quiet. I was so used to hearing people shouting, and people running all over the place, that it seemed unreal that we were the only two people on campus. It wasn’t as cold as I thought it would be; there was occasional breezes, but I was fine without a jacket. I followed Chris to the middle of the field where we stopped and stared at each other. “So...” I said, “What now.”

Chris tugged me by the waistband of my sweat shorts, close to him. His large hands immediately found their way to my ass and he squeezed it tightly. He lowered his head, brought his face close to mine, and kissed me, hard and long. His wet, hot tongue dove into my mouth and our tongues clashed and caressed each other. Both of our dicks were super hard and poking against each other through our pants. I unzipped his jeans again and tugged his big dick out of my pants as we still kissed each other wildly. His dick felt so hot in my hand that I thought it would leave a scorch mark on my palm. Chris lowered my sweatpants mid thigh, so that my dick and ass was revealed. With one hand, he squeezed my nutsack, and with the other he placed it in my asscrack, and started vigorously rubbing around my asshole.

I moaned deeply. Chris turned his baseball cap sideways and got down on his knees in the grass before my hard dick. He was still jerking me off with one hand, while his finger was forcing its way up my hole. The head of my dick rubbed up against Chris’ wet lips, and a tingle ran down the back of my legs to my feet. He lifted my dick, resting it on his nose, and started to lick my balls. My ass clenched tight, trapping his finger in my buttcrack. He sucked one nut into his mouth, and then the other, and then both at the same time. My whole body felt like it was charged with electricity or something. Chris continued to lick my balls for about another minute or to before he started to lick the underside of my shaft. He started at the base, and slowly, very slowly, dragged his tongue upward, towards the head. 

Chris stopped right quick to lick his fingers, and then he shoved his long middle finger up my ass and devoured my dick at the same time. the duel sensations made my knees buckle and I tossed my head back and howled to the moon, like a wolf. Chris took my dick all the way down his throat, keeping it there for a while, wetting it with his fiery spit and warming it up with his humid breath. I put on hand on the top of Chris’ hat-covered head as he took my dick partway out of his mouth. Chris took his finger out of my asshole, grabbed hold of my hips, and forced me deeper into his mouth. “Oh goddamn it,” I yelled out.

“Don’t scream so fuckin loud,” Chris said.

I pushed his head back onto my dick. Chris expertly slipped my cock in and out of his mouth, drowning my dick with his spit, making my toes curl with the way he caressed my cock with his tongue. Each blow job Chris gave me was better than the one before it. He pulled my pants down all the way to my ankles. Kicking off my shoes, I took my pants off completely. Chris stood up, grabbed the hem of my shirt, and yanked it over my head, leaving butt naked in front of him. I forcibly took off his shirt, exposing his super muscular chest. It was incredible the way the moonlight shone on his hard pecs and his tight six pack. I mashed my face against Chris’ chest and began to suck on his hard nipple. Chris growled lowly, and when I started to bite him, he groaned very loudly. 

His dick was poking against my stomach, seeping his sticky cock juices on my skin. I started to move downward, with my tongue, down his smooth warm skin to his navel, down to the thin trail of hair that led to his bush. I yanked Chris’ jeans open, almost tearing off the button, and pulled them down to his ankles. Getting on my knees, I looked at his giant dick, only an inch or two away from my face. I had sucked Chris’ dick many times before, but this time, I planned on making it being the best head service he would’ve ever gotten. I opened my mouth, grabbed Chris’ tight, bubble round ass, and wrapped my lips around the large head of his cock. Chris’ lower body trembled. I opened my mouth wider and stuffed as much of his dick into my mouth at the same time as I could. “Shit,” Chris whispered, “You suck the best fuckin dick, B.”

I started to move faster, taking Chris’ dick in and out of my mouth at rapid speed, covering each inch with thick, hot spit, swallowing the precum that landed on my tongue. I ran my hands over his hard abs; Chris swiveled his hips slowly, shoving his dick deeper and deeper into my mouth, almost until it was hard for me to breathe; but even then, I continued to deep throat him, loving the salty taste of his precum, loving the way his musky nutsack smelled, loving the fact that his colossal eleven inch dick was in my mouth, and that I was giving him the most fiercest pleasure. I wanted to feel that big dick of his goin in my ass; I wanted Chris to fuck the shit out of me, just like he did the first time we fucked in Ms. Navarro’s classroom. Taking his dick out of my mouth, I lied down flat on the slightly damp grass, looking up at Chris as he stood over me, jacking off. “I want you to fuck me,” I told him. 

“Hell fuckin yeah,” Chris said. He got down and covered me with his beautiful body. We were both sweating and breathing heavily. Chris kissed me for a while, before he began to lick down my chest to my navel. I thought he was gonna put his mouth on my dick again, but he didn’t. Instead, Chris rolled me over on my stomach. My heart was beating extra fast. Chris started licking at the top of my neck, and trailed downward to my back. His tongue felt like wet fire going down my body. He kept going, licking downward, past my lower back, to the very top of my asscrack. Once he reached my ass, Chris grabbed each sphere tightly and then smacked my ass so hard that it echoed on the field and made me bite my lower lip. “You got the best fuckin ass I ever seen in my whole fuckin life,” Chris told me.

Again, he gave me another slap on my ass, just as hard as the first one, but for some reason it felt better this time. “Fuck,” Chris whispered, “I can never get tired of this ass.” With that, he pried my ass open super wide with his big hands, and then I felt his hot breath going inside my asscrack. I arched my back and lifted my hips upward slightly, so that my ass was pressing more against his face. Chris massaged my ass cheeks as he started to lick my asscrack. He started at the bottom, lifting his tongue upward along my crack. Chris gave my asshole a quick poke with the tip of his tongue and kept moving upward. By this time, my skin was burning up. I exhaled deeply and Chris jammed his tongue into my asshole. I was so surprised and filled with powerful sensations that I screamed out loud again, very loudly. Chris didn’t tell me to shut the fuck up that time, he continued to eat out my ass, very quickly and roughly. When he was finished my asshole was wet, warmed up, and ready for his fat dick to rip it open even more. 

“I’m bout to fuck you so fuckin good,” Chris yelled. “Oh fuck, I’m bout to tear this pretty ass open.” Chris got on top of me, his stomach mashing against my back, his big dick pressing up against my asscrack. I closed my eyes as he positioned his dick into my asscrack. I felt like I was on a fuckin roller coaster, at the very top of the hill, waiting, anxiously, excitedly, and impatiently for the big drop. Chris pressed the head of his dick against my asshole, and I swear somebody probably could’ve heard my heart racing ten blocks away. Chris wrapped his arms around my chest, squeezing me very tightly so that I couldn’t move, and with a light groan, he shoved his mega huge dick into my ass. The sweetest pain filled my body and every nerve felt like it had been electrocuted with the best shock in the world. I didn’t scream out loud, but my body was screaming with pleasure, and my mouth was open so fuckin wide. 

My eyes were still closed, and I was adjusting to the incredible sensation of Chris’ dick in my ass. Even though he had fucked me before, more than once, each time he jammed his cock into my ass was like a brand new experience. Chris didn’t waste any time; he proceeded, just like he told me he would, to fuck the shit out of me. For a moment, I thought my body would go numb, and I prayed that it wouldn’t, because I wanted to feel every thrust of Chris’ dick going in and out of my ass. My hands were clenched tightly into fists, my teeth grinding each other, my eyes squeezed so tight that I didn’t know if I would be able to open them again. Chris had never fucked me before like the way he was doing at that moment. “Damn this ass is so tight,” he moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum a fuckin lake in this ass,” Chris said. He gripped my shoulders and forced me deeper and harder onto his cock. My whole body was convulsing every second, and the cum was rising in me so fast. “Oh shit,” Chris said, “I’m close.”

I was closer than close. Any second now I was gonna bust my nut all over the place. Chris felt so good inside of me that tears were welling in my eyes. And then I felt it-- my nutsack tightened, my inner thighs trembled; I threw my head back, arched my back as much as I could--sending Chris’ dick deeper inside of me, and the cum just burst out of my dick all into the grass. If Chris said he was gonna cum a fucking lake in my ass, then I was cumming a fucking ocean. My body went through so many convulsions that I felt like I was having a fucking seizure or something. Right after that, Chris gripped my hips tightly, gave me a super hard thrust, and his nut exploded in my ass. It was the warmest, wettest load that I had ever taken. Chris collapsed on me, licking the sweat off my back. He rested his head on me for a few moments as I caught my breath. “That was so fuckin tight,” Chris said.

“I know.”

And then Chris hopped up and began to put on his clothes quickly. “Get up and put your shit on. We have to go.”

But I didn’t want to move. I could’ve laid there all night with him until the morning. But Chris was right. We needed to leave. I put my clothes on slowly, and when we were both fully clothed, Chris and I headed back to his truck and he drove me back to my house. Once we reached my place, Chris gave me another kiss, a very passionate kiss. I didn’t know he was capable of that and it surprised me a little bit. “Guess we’ll be doin this again tomorrow after detention,” he said. 

My heart skipped. “Oh. Um...”

“Um, what?” Chris asked.

“Ms. Navarro said that I didn’t have to come to detention anymore. She said today was my last day.”

Chris gave me a disbelieving look. “Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about me?”

“She said you still had to come in for the rest of the week.”

Chris gave me another apprehensive look and I was starting to get a little nervous. “Why the fuck do you get out free and I’m still there?”

“I don’t know.”

“What the fuck do you know, Brandon?” Chris asked me angrily. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and the horn honked loudly. A dog barked in the distance. 

“Chris, calm down.”

 

“Don’t fuckin tell me to calm down, B. That stupid bitch gets on my fuckin nerves.”

“It’s only like two more days,” I said. I shouldn’t have said that `cause that just made Chris explode even more. 

“I don’t give a fuck if it was just two minutes. It’s not fuckin fair. The only reason she let you go is cause you fuckin suck up to her ugly ass all the time.”

“No, that’s not the reason.”

“You better fuckin be there tomorrow, B,” Chris said. “When I go to detention tomorrow, you better be fuckin be there. If you’re not, I’m gonna be pissed off so fuckin much. I’m not fuckin around with you, B.”

“Is it that serious?” I asked. 

Chris looked at me as though I were the most annoying thing he had ever seen. “What the fuck are you doin in my truck anyway? We’re here at your house. Get the fuck out.”

“No, I’m tryin to talk to your stupid ass.”

“Brandon...” It made me really nervous the way he said that. “Get the fuck out right now. If you don’t, I’m gonna push you out.”

“Whatever,” I muttered. I opened the door and stepped out. The night had suddenly gotten to be really cold. 

Chris lowered the passenger window and said. “Remember what I said, you better be there.” Before I could say something, Chris peeled off down the street, making the dogs bark even louder. I just stood there, watching as his truck sharply disappear around the corner. I was fucking speechless. Slowly, I turned around and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t want to go to school. I wanted to stay in my bed and not move. My head was filled with images of Chris and I fucking on the football field, in the middle of the night, less than six hours ago. I thought about the way Chris had kissed me, how he had licked my body with his warm moist tongue, how he rammed his thick, eleven inch dick into my ass and fucked me until my nut exploded all over the grass, and his nut exploded in my ass. Even now, hours later, my asshole was still sore from Chris fucking me. Slowly, my dick started to grow inside my pajama shorts, but for some reason I didn’t feel like jacking off. I waited until my dick went down before I finally got out of bed and got ready for school. 

As I was in the shower, I thought about how angry Chris had gotten when I told him that I didn’t have to go to detention anymore. He started yelling and cursing at me as though it was my fault that he still had detention, telling me that he better see me in detention tomorrow or else. And then he peeled off down the street, leaving me looking like a fucking idiot. I didn’t like how Chris disrespected me like that, and I really didn’t want to see him in school today--but as usual, at the same time I did want to see him. I really hadn’t decided whether I was going to go to detention or not--I mean I didn’t have to, and I didn’t want Chris to think he had that much control over me and my actions. 

Usually, in all the classes that we share together, Chris sits in the desks right beside mine or right behind me. Today, he did neither. During our Physics class, Chris sat way across the classroom in the back row, and he didn’t even look in my direction off. In our Literature class, Chris continued to ignore me; he looked at me once, a quick glance, with anger still burning in his sharp brown eyes, and then he quickly looked away in another direction. It was really annoying and confusing to me why he was so upset with me. I’d rather Chris talk shit about me than to pretend I wasn’t even there. It’s stupid to me. The night before was probably one of the best nights I ever had with a dude, and all of a sudden, this same person, who only twelve hours ago was kissing me and making me feel so good, was now being an asshole.

The other class Chris and I didn’t have together was AP History. Partly that was good because I didn’t have to see him, but it also was kinda bad, because Chris’ friend, Billy Anderson, a tall, good-looking jock who I had fucked in the gym only days before, shared that class with. I really didn’t want to see him either. I sat in a seat behind Jason Coleman, a really good-looking boy with really smooth, tan skin and sparkling hazel-colored eyes. For most of the class period, I stared at the back of Jason’s neck, his neatly-trimmed ink-black hair, and his naked, muscular, slightly hairy calves and ankles. 

I wasn’t paying one bit of attention to what my teacher was talking about because I hated history with a fucking fiery passion. Almost as if he had sensed me staring at the back of his head, Jason turned around and looked at me. Quickly I looked down at my paper, but then I lifted my eyes up slowly; Jason was still looking at me, and he was smiling. That boy had a beautiful set of lips, and he had the whitest, straightest teeth I’d ever seen on a person. When Jason smiled at me, my heart skipped several beats, and then I finally got myself together and smiled back at him. 

“You got a pen I could borrow, Brandon?” Jason asked.

I was amazed that Jason knew my name; we had never really talked before in just about four whole years. I didn’t even know that Jason knew I existed on this planet. 

“Yeah, I do,” I said. Reaching into my backpack, I handed Jason one of my favorite pens. As he took it, our fingers brushed up against each other, and I felt sort of a tingle that ran up along my arm. 

“Thanks,” Jason said. He continued to smile at me for a couple of seconds before he turned back around and resumed to listen to the teacher’s lecture. At that moment, I remembered that Billy Anderson was sitting in one of the desks behind me. Slowly, I turned around and saw Billy watching me, with this broad, cocky grin on his face. It was the same grin that he had given me when he caught Chris and I fucking in the bathroom the other day. It was a grin that let me know that Billy had caught me doing something I shouldn’t have been doing. Chris’ face came up in my mind again, and flashbacks of him on top of me, his hot, sweaty body grinding against mine, his massive dick driving all the way deep up my ass, the sensation of his scalding cum flooding my insides, that brief moment afterward, where Chris just laid on top of me, catching his breath, me wiping the sweat off his smooth, muscular back and his tight ass, all those images ran through my imagination. I wanted to do those things with Chris again. My dick had fully gotten hard in my jeans again and it was throbbing wildly. Precum was starting to drip along my inner thighs. Again, I turned around to see Billy Anderson watching me, with that same expression on his face. He gave me a coy little wink and grabbed his crotch beneath his desk.

I typically sit by myself for lunch. As I was eating a nasty-ass peanut butter and jelly sandwich under a large oak tree, I saw Jason Coleman approaching me. “Can I sit with you?” he asked.

Once again, my heart was starting to beat fast. “Yeah, if you want to.” I didn’t understand why Jason wanted to sit next to me. I mean, I wanted him to, but I was still kind of bewildered.

“I didn’t bring a lunch,” Jason told me, “and I don’t have money.” He sat directly next to me, so close that our shoulders were brushing up against each other. Jason had a sweet scent; it kinda reminded me of chocolate mixed with his natural body odor, which I found really nice. I handed Jason the other half of my sandwich. He took it and said, “thanks.” 

I felt kinda awkward sitting next to Jason and I didn’t know what to say. I don’t think he really knew what to say either, so we just kinda sat there, eating our gross sandwiches. Finally, Jason said, “Have you studied for the history test?”

“Kinda,” I told him. “None of it makes sense to me. I’ll probably get another C minus on the next test like I usually do.”

“If you want to, I can study with you,” Jason said. I looked at him and he smiled; every time I saw him smile, my whole body tingled. Jason had the most beautiful eyes I’d seen. 

“Yeah, that would be cool.”

“We can study in the library after school,” Jason said. “Nobody goes to the library after school.” Jason stared at me intensely, gazing deeply into my eyes and then my mouth, and he finally looked away. I was beginning to feel less awkward and more intrigued by him. I was about to say OK, but then I remembered Chris.

“I can’t study with you today,” I told Jason. “I got detention after school for like an hour.”

Disappointment covered Jason’s beautiful face. “Oh. Well maybe some other time...”

“What are you doin’ later on today?” I asked. “Maybe we can get together later tonight.”

“I gotta go to work like a four o’clock,” Jason said. “I don’t get off until eight-thirty.”

“Maybe you can come by my place after you got off work,” I suggested. “I mean, if you want to.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah, I can do that.”

I smiled back. “Good.”

We kinda just gazed at each other for a little while, and then Jason reached out and rubbed his thumb against the corner of my mouth. “You had a little jelly on your mouth,” Jason said. He licked his thumb. I could feel my blood start to heat up a little, and my dick was starting to twitch within my jeans. Part of me just wanted to reach over and kiss him, but I contained myself. All of a sudden, I felt a chill on the back of my neck. When I looked past Jason, I saw Chris watching us. Well, he wasn’t really watching Jason, he was mostly just staring at me. He had the most angry, hateful look in his eyes. Chris didn’t say anything, he was just mugging at me really, really hard. Finally he walked away and the chill on the back of my neck went away. Jason saw me watch Chris stalk away and he asked me, “What’s wrong?”

I just shook my head. “Nothin’. Don’t worry about it.”

Chris sat behind me in Spanish class like he usually. I felt a bit nervous, but of course I wasn’t gonna let Chris know that he was makin me sweat. I pretended like I wasn’t even bothered by him, even though I could feel his eyes burning on the back of my head. After a while, I turned around in my seat to see Chris still glaring at me hatefully. “Why are you lookin at me like that?”

“Turn the fuck around and don’t say shit to me.” He said it quiet enough so that Ms. Navarro didn’t hear it, but loud enough for it to resonate over and over in my head. I didn’t say anything back to him, I just turned around, mad as fuck, and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but I couldn’t. After the period was over, Chris and I were the only two people left in the classroom. I was about to leave, when Chris asked Ms. Navarro, “How come Brandon don’t gotta stay for detention and I do?” I froze where I stood. Ms. Navarro gave me a sharp look, which I took as ‘Why did you tell him that?’ Chris continued talking, “Me and Brandon got in trouble for the same thing. If he gets out of detention early, then so should I.”

There was an awkward silence in the classroom that lasted for about a good minute. Finally, Ms. Navarro shook her head, as though she were defeated, and said, “Fine. Both of you get out of here. Now.” I looked at Chris and he looked at me. He didn’t look satisfied, he still had that intense expression of anger on his incredibly good-looking face. I pushed open the door and walked outside into the hallway. I heard Chris walking behind me; he didn’t say anything to me as I exited the building, and I was glad, because I really didn’t want him to say anything to me. 

“Where are you goin’ B?” Chris asked as I walked out of the main gates off campus. I didn’t answer him, I just continued walking as though I hadn’t heard him at all. Chris ran up in front of me and blocked me from going any further.

“Get the fuck outta my way, Chris.”

“Tell me where you’re goin,” Chris said.

“I’m goin’ home, like I always fuckin do.” I bumped past him and continued on my way. 

“I’ll drive you there,” Chris said.

“No. I rather take the bus.”

Chris grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back toward him. “Stop actin’ like a little bitch, B.” 

I angrily shook his hand free from my arm. “Don’t fuckin’ talk to me about fuckin actin like a bitch. You’re the fuckin one that had the fuckin attitude all fuckin day. Not me.” Again, I walked away, but Chris caught up with me again. “I don’t really want to talk or look at you right now, Chris.”

“Who was that punk ass pretty boy you was talkin to at lunch?” Chris demanded.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s none of your business.”

“Are you fuckin’ him too?” Chris asked bluntly. 

“NO! I don’t even know that boy. I just started talkin to him today. And even if I was fuckin him, what were you gonna do about it? Why don’t you just go home and fuck your friend Billy and leave me the fuck alone!”

“I don’t fuck Billy,” Chris said. “The only person I’m fuckin is you, B.”

Rolling my eyes, I said, “Bullshit. Like I’m really supposed to believe that shit. You’re probably fuckin everything in this school with arms and legs.”

“Believe it if you want to,” Chris answered. “I’m not lyin’ to you. Billy is just my friend.”

A part of me wanted to believe that what Chris was saying was true. And maybe he was telling me the truth, but either way I really didn’t care at that point. Chris had his shot with me, and he fuckin killed it. I didn’t want to see his ass for a long fuckin time. “Well, why don’t you go talk to your friend and leave me the fuck alone,” I screamed and walked away. That time, Chris didn’t run after me or call for me to come back. That kinda disappointed me. 

It only took half an hour for me to get home by bus. I walked up my street, hungry, tired, and annoyed--when I saw Chris’ white truck parked up in my driveway. I was beyond surprised. For a quick minute, I thought I was imagining the truck, but then the door opened and Chris stepped out, closing the door behind him, leaning against the truck with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. I walked up to him calmly and started screaming my ass off:

“What the fuck are you doin’ here, Chris?” 

“Came to see your ass. I wasn’t bout to just let you walk off and leave me like that.”

“Well you left me like that last night.”

There was actual remorse in Chris’ eyes. “I didn’t mean to do that, B. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you’re sorry.” I walked away from him and headed toward my front door. “I think it’s bout time for you to leave now, Chris.”

“I’m not goin’ nowhere,” Chris said. He started to advance toward me, up the porch stairs.

Opening the front door, I stepped partially inside and turned around to look at Chris. “I’m not lettin’ you come in, Chris. So you might as well just hop back into your little truck and take your ass home.” I stepped inside and closed the door partway, but Chris pressed his hand against the door, keeping me from closing it all the way. 

“Don’t fuckin be like that, B. Let me in.”

 

“First you’re cursin me out like a fuckin dog, and then the next moment you act like I’m supposed to be all happy and glad to see you now. Get off the fuckin door, Chris.”

“I told you I was sorry, B.”

“And I’m tellin you that I don’t fuckin care, Chris.” 

“You’re hella shady, B,” Chris said, backing away from the door. “I come all the way out here and you won’t fuckin let me in.”

“That’s what happens when you fuck me over.” I shoved the door closed as hard as I could, causing Chris to stumble backward. The door shut closed and I quickly locked it before Chris could open it again. Seconds later, Chris was banging on the door like he was the fucking police or something. 

“Open up the goddamn door, B!” He screamed. Chris continued to pound on the door for another two minutes or so. I finally relented because he was driving me inside and opened the door. Chris busted right into my living room and plopped on my couch. He was breathing hard as though he had just gotten finished outrunning a tiger. “Bout fuckin time you open the door.”

“I really don’t want you in my house right now, Chris.”

“Come here,” Chris said, beckoning to me with his large hand. I refused to come over to him, so Chris got up and started to amble toward me. I could already feel my dick start to grow in my pants, because I knew what was coming next. Chris grabbed me by the waist forcibly, and shoved me against his chest and crotch. He stared at me deeply, not saying a word, and then he covered my lips with his. I was waiting for his hands to slide down my hips and grab my ass like he usually did whenever we kissed, but Chris didn’t do that this time, he just grabbed me roughly by the back of my head and shoved his tongue into my mouth, hard and deep. 

His big dick was extra hard and poking against my thigh. He ground his hips softly onto my crotch as we kissed and my dick grew to its full eight inches. I didn’t even try to fight Chris anymore; the more I fought, the most I fell victim to him. I didn’t want to fight and yell at him anymore though, I was tired of fighting, tired of screaming. I just wanted things to be like the way they were at that moment. I wanted Chris to be kissing me like he was now. I wanted him to fuck me. 

Chris lifted my shirt halfway up and found one of my nipples with his teeth. He bit one of them gently, and my whole body started to quiver. Chris licked the other nipple quickly, roughly, and vigorously. My dick was twitching major hard and precum was just leaking out of my dick like a leaky faucet. I wanted to get out of my clothes as soon as possible. I wanted to get Chris out of his clothes as soon as possible. Breaking free from our embrace, I walked toward the hallway. “Where you goin?” Chris asked. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his beautiful, gigantic eleven inch dick. 

“Let’s go to my room,” I said, with my eyes glued on his dick. Chris stepped out of his pants and followed me to my bedroom. As soon as we got inside, Chris pushed me roughly on the bed and slammed the door shut. He jumped on top of me, and began to savagely rip off my clothes, nearly tearing my shirt as he yanked it over my head. It only took him seconds to pull off my jeans, my socks, and shoes. I was fully naked, my dick as hard as its ever been in my life, standing straight up, waiting for him. Chris pulled off his over-sized shirt, and I marveled at the amazing sight of his tight six-pack, his bulging, rounded pecs, his shredded arms, the thick dick sticking straight toward me. I could never get over how beautiful Chris’ body was; every time I saw his body, it felt like I was seeing it for the first time. 

Chris flattened his body against mine, our big hard dicks grinding against each other, our precum juices rubbing up against each other. Chris licked the side of my neck and then he started to munch on it roughly, sending wave after wave of pleasure sweeping over every inch of my body. He nibbled on my nipples again and continued downward, flicking my flat stomach with the tip of his wet tongue. Chris buried his face in my pubes, sniffing their odor, licking them. He took my legs and spread them apart as far as they would go, which hurt a little, but still felt good. Chris gripped my dick tightly, causing more precum to spill out and run down the side of the shaft. Chris gathered some of my ooze on his fingers and stuck those fingers into his mouth. He continued to squeeze my dick, lubricating my own shaft up with my own precum. 

Slowly, he started to jack me off, pumping his hand down to the base of my cock, all the way to the head. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. His hot breath covered my dick, and my toes and fingers curled all at once. With one easy motion, Chris stuffed my whole eight inch dick into his mouth and started fucking sucking me off like a fucking crazy man. I gripped my bedpost as tight as I could and held on, gritting my teeth at the same time. Chris’ lips slid up and down my down my dick at rapid speed. His spit felt so good and hot as it cleaned my dick. The inside of Chris’ mouth felt so fucking warm, and I loved the way he lashed at the head of my dick with his tongue, licking up all the precum that spilled freely from the slit of my dick. Chris kept sucking my dick faster and faster, taking me deeper and deeper into his throat like a fucking pro. He had my whole body ready to burst at any second. 

We re-positioned ourselves, so that we could fit each other’s dicks in our mouths at the same time. I took a good look at Chris’ throbbing pole, wiping the sticky wet juices seeping out of the slit and placing my fingers in my mouth, loving his thick, salty flavor. I took about six inches of Chris’ dick between my lips, in my mouth, and down my throat at once. I felt Chris’ body tighten and relax as he adjusted quickly to the sensation of my mouth on his hot cock. I loved having Chris’ dick in my mouth; I loved his salty taste, the hotness of his skin against my tongue, the way he jerked his hips forward, deep-throating me. I loved the way his sweaty pubes smelled, the way his nutsack tightened whenever I touched it or licked it. Taking more and more of Chris’ dick into my mouth, Chris began to moan very loudly and he started sweating. He gripped my ass hard and shoved my dick all the way into his mouth again. I took his dick out of my mouth and began to suck on his nuts and lick his inner thighs. Reaching between his legs, I brought my hand back to the thin split of Chris’ tight, bubble ass. I spit on my fingers, found his crack again, and dug inside. Chris’ super tight hole was waiting for me, when I found it and pushed inward against it. His asshole was wet enough for me to stick my finger inside. “Roll over,” I told Chris. 

Chris had this apprehensive look on his face. “What are you `bout to do?” 

“The same thing that you do to me.” I rolled Chris over on his stomach. He arched his back slightly, making his gorgeous ass rise a little bit. I was just mesmerized by the sight of Chris’ ass. It was just so tight, muscular, and round. Except for perhaps Billy Anderson, and not even by all that much, I had never seen an ass that was beautiful as Chris’. I spread his tight ass open with both hands, exposing the small, tightly closed asshole that was still glistening from my spit. Taking another few seconds just to look at Chris’ ass, I dug my face in and started to eat his asshole like I was fuckin possessed. 

“Oh fuckin shit,” Chris screamed. He grabbed hold of the bedpost and hung on for dear life as I began to tear his asshole up with my tongue. Chris arched his back more, pressing his hot, musky ass deeper onto my face. I made tornado circles around the rim of Chris’ hole, licking up and down his buttcrack furiously, making his asshole moist enough so that it would open up for me. “I can’t believe this shit feels this good,” Chris groaned. I spent another three minutes or so, eating Chris’ sweaty, hot ass. His hole was ready, waiting for something to be stuck inside of it. I licked my index finger a couple of times and then ran it up and down Chris’ buttcrack, making fast little circles around his asshole with the tip of my finger. “What are you bout to do?” he asked me, groaning some more. 

I answered him by shoving my finger deep and hard into his asshole. Chris howled, not in pain, but in ecstasy. His whole body spasmed and then relaxed. I kept my finger inside of his warm tight asshole for a couple of seconds, and then yanked it out. Chris groaned and buried his face on my pillow. I licked his asshole a couple of more times, causing Chris ass to relax a little bit more. When I sure that he was ready, I got my finger ready again, this time my middle finger. I wet it with my tongue, tapped it against Chris’ eager asshole, counted to three in my head, and then shoved it in as far as it would go. Once again, Chris bellowed very loudly, almost causing the walls in my room to vibrate. I started to work my finger in and out of his asshole, faster and faster each time. “Oh shit, B,” Chris murmured. “You’re fuckin me up.” I shoved my finger in deeper, moving it around inside of me. Chris’ ass tightened around my finger and his whole body shuddered. I kept my finger inside of his ass, moving it around his asshole quickly. “Fuck, this shit feels so fuckin good,” Chris said.

My dick was leaking all over Chris’ muscular hamstrings. I tugged on it a few times, taking the precum that was oozing from the head and wiping it on Chris’ ass. “I’m about to fuck you,” I told him.

“Don’t tell me,” Chris said. “Just ram that fuckin dick right in my ass.”

Snatching my finger out of his asshole, I got on top of him, my stomach pressing against his back. I slid my hot, wet dick up and down Chris’ slender asscrack. I was so fucking horny and ready to just plow his tight ass with my cock. “Stick that shit in, B,” Chris begged. “I want you to fuck me now.” 

But I continued to tease Chris, rubbing my dick around his ass, poking at his asshole with the tip of my dick. He lifted his hips up, pressing his hot ass harder against my crotch. “Rip me out, B.” Chris said again.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I worked my dick into his asscrack, found the hole with the head of my dick. I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip, and with a great thrust, I jammed my dick into Chris’ ass. The inside of his butt felt so warm and moist. Chris’ ass gripped my cock like Chinese handcuffs and wouldn’t let go. Chris growled, lifting his head all the way up and then allowing it to drop back down onto the pillow. I took my dick all the way out of his ass while Chris struggled to breathe; I waited about fifteen seconds, and then without warning, I drove all eight inches of my dick right back into Chris’ ass again. 

“GODDAMN!” Chris yelled. “Of my fuckin god, B. Yeah...keep stickin that shit in my ass.”

I worked his ass like a fucking machine. I fucked Chris’ asshole so fucking hard and deep, and he just swallowed my dick every time, loving the feeling of my dick ripping him open, rubbing up against his spot. I fucked him for a good ten to fifteen minutes; my bedroom was just filled with the sounds our moaning and groaning, and most of it came from Chris, who was taking my dick like a fucking champ, like my cock was the best thing that ever happened to his ass. And then I felt myself starting to cum. A tingle started at my toes, traveled up my calves, up my thighs, and trembled in my crotch. I continued to drill into Chris’ ass as hard as I could. My balls started to vibrate and I knew the cum was about to come squirting any second. “Chris, I’m bout to cum in your ass.”

“Fuck yeah,” Chris said. “Dump your load in my ass, B. Don’t take your fuckin dick out into you got shoot every last drop.”

The cum busted out of the slit of my dick, traveling up Chris’ hot asshole. I went through a few convulsions, my dick still leaking cum into Chris’ butt. I did what he asked and didn’t take my dick out until every last drop had been drained. And then finally, I slipped my cock out of his ass. Chris groaned and rolled over on his back. He jerked his dick off really hard and I knew he was ready to cum. I moved his hand aside and put my mouth of the head of his dick. Chris’ body tightened up again, and his hot cum hit the roof of my mouth, fell on my tongue, and made its way to my throat. I swallowed every drop of Chris’ hot, thick, salty cum, and licked his dick clean.

 

Afterward, we just lied on my bed without saying a word. When I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, it read: five fourteen. I looked over at Chris, who had his eyes closed. He was asleep. I looked at his handsome, serene face, rubbing his lips with my thumb, rubbing his muscular chest with my hands. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beating. 

When I woke up, the clock read: ten: nineteen. I jolted up in bed and looked around. Chris was still asleep right next to me. I suddenly remembered that I had asked Jason Coleman to come over my house at nine o’ clock. Hopping out of bed, I pulled on my jeans and shirt and headed out into the living room. I don’t know what I was expecting to find there. I was surprised to find that the front door was still slightly ajar. I don’t remember either Chris or me locking it. When I opened the door, I have expected Jason Coleman to be outside, waiting for me. He wasn’t. But there was an envelope on the porch ground in front of me. I picked it up and read that it was addressed from Jason. Closing the door, and locking it, I tore open the envelope and read the short letter inside:

Hey, Brandon,

This is Jason. Came by your house around nine-fifteen but nobody answered when I rang the doorbell. The door was open, but I didn’t know if it was okay for me to come inside. I’m kinda disappointed that I didn’t get to spend time with you tonight. Oh well, maybe some other time. Hope detention wasn’t too bad today. See you tomorrow in school -- Jason.

I read the letter a couple of times and I felt a bit bad. I stuffed the letter into my back packet and went back into my bedroom. Chris was still sleeping peacefully. He looked really beautiful when he was asleep. For a couple of minutes, I just leaned against the doorway, watching Chris sleep. I thought about tomorrow, if Chris and I would fight again and then end up in the same situation; I wondered if he was gonna still like me in the morning. I wondered if I was gonna still like him in the morning. I hoped that the answer to all three of those questions was yes. I took off my clothes, climbed under the covers with him and turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Chris next to me. Sunlight poured through my window, filling my whole room with bright light and it took me a moment or two to realize that it was morning. It was morning and Chris was still in my bed, sleeping next to me. We had slept together in the same bed. All I could wonder was, “How did that happen?” His face was buried sideways on the pillow, his eyes lightly closed, and his mouth slightly open. I studied his perfect, beautiful face for a minute before I looked over at my alarm clock; it was ten minutes to eight. “Oh, shit! Chris wake up now!” I yelled. 

Chris’ eyes popped open. He looked at me at first as though he couldn’t remember who I was and then he sat up in bed. “What am I still doin’ here?” he asked.

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, not wearing a damn thing, and found some underwear to put on. “We gotta hurry up. We’re supposed to be at school in like ten minutes.”

Chris didn’t move from the bed at all. He just stretched his powerfully muscular arms over his head, arched his back, causing all of the muscles in his upper body to flex and ripple. “Fuck school. Let’s just not go.”

“No, we gotta go. We’ll get detention again if we miss school.”

Sighing, Chris said, “We’ll probably get detention anyway.” He stepped out of bed, fully naked, the light illuminating his god-like body, and his giant, semi-hard dick swinging around like a pendulum. He picked up his shirt and put it on. “Where the fuck are my pants at?” he asked.

“Think you left `em in the living room. Let me go get them. I don’t know if my mother is home or not.” I left my room, went into the living room, and found Chris’ baggy jeans in a pile on the carpet beside the couch. Picking them up, I sniffed the crotch area of Chris’ jeans a few times, and I could smell his sweet, pungent scent through the denim. It made my dick harden a little bit in my boxer shorts. I jogged back to my room and handed Chris his jeans. “Chris we gotta hurry up and get to school. If we’re late, then we gotta go to detention...again. I’m not tryin to have detention on a fuckin Friday.”

Chris lazily stepped into his jeans. His dick was poking out of the zipper hole. He stuffed it back in and zipped them up. I was surprised to see how good Chris looked in the morning. He looked so fresh as though he didn’t just wake up. Me on the other hand, I knew that I probably looked like a big mess. “It’s already eight o’clock, B.” I checked the clock and saw that he was right. Fuck.

After he was finished dressing, Chris said, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait a second, I’m almost dressed.”

“No. I need to go home and take a shower and put on some different clothes,” Chris told me.

“Why don’t you just wear what you got on now?”

“`Cause it’s musty, and I hate wearin’ the same thing twice.”

“You can just wear somethin of mine,” I told him. “We’re basically almost the same size.”

Chris looked at me as if I was stupid. “No offense, B. But I wouldn’t be caught fuckin dead wearin any of your shit.” He scoffed and walked out of the room. “I’ll see you later.”  
I caught up with him in the living room just as he was about to open the front door, and grabbed him by the arm spinning around. I leaned my face in close to kiss him but Chris pulled back. “I’m cool, B. Your breath stinks.” He grinned, tugged open the door and left. I couldn’t believe he just said that to me--I mean I could believe he said that, because Chris always said shit like that, but that fuckin annoyed me. It just proved to me that the closer that I thought the two of us got, the more Chris proved to me that I wasn’t worth shit to him. 

Since I didn’t have much time, I just put on a slightly wrinkled T-shirt and the same jeans I wore the day before. It was fifteen minutes after eight when I finally got out of the house. As I was getting on the bus, searching for my fare, I found the letter that Jason Coleman had written me last night. I paid the dollar fare, found a seat, and reread the note again.

Hey Brandon,

This is Jason. Came by your house around nine-fifteen, but nobody answered the door when I rang the doorbell...I’m kinda disappointed that I didn’t get spend time with you tonight...

As I thought about it, I realized that I was disappointed too.

I reported to the main office where the bitter old receptionist, Ms. Grayson grimaced at me from behind her desk. “You’re an hour late, Mr. Newman,” she said.

“Um...my bus ran late...”

“Next time,” she said as she filled out a pink slip for me, “Wake up earlier.” Ms. Grayson handed the note to me. “Report to Mr.Wilson’s room at three-fifteen for detention. Next!”

So obviously I could see that this was already gonna be the worst fucking day of my life. I snatched the slip away from her and stormed out of the office.

Later, during lunch, I saw Jason Coleman walking in my direction as I sat under my favorite tree.   
As he came closer, I was just so mesmerized by how attractive he was; and not just the way he looked. There just seemed to be a confidence about him, a maturity about him that set him apart from most high school boys our age. Jason sat next to, smiling. “Hey,” he said. “Did you get that note I left you last night?”

“Yeah, I did...um...my mother wanted me to go somewhere with her at that last minute. I told her that you were comin over, but she didn’t care. I’m sorry I missed you.” 

Jason looked at me intently with his bright hazel eyes for a few seconds, as if he were trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. He just said, “It’s OK. That’s cool. Well, what are you doin after school?” 

I sighed. “Got detention again. But afterwards I free to do whatever.”

“Good,” Jason said. He stood up. “Come to the library after you get out. I’ll be there.” Jason winked at me and walked away. I watched his ass through his semi-tight fitting jeans as he strode off. It was really tight and round-looking. I was still amazed that somebody as good-looking and sophisticated as he was would be interested in me. I looked around to see if Chris was spying on me as he had been the other day. When I didn’t see him, I gathered my stuff and headed to class. 

I reported to room 738 after school for detention. The bad thing was that this wasn’t going to be like Ms. Navarro’s detention, where all we had to do was sit in our desks and look like idiots for forty-five minutes. Mr. Wilson, the detention teacher for the whole school, was an unnecessarily cruel asshole that made us actually do things as part of detention, like clean all the bathrooms or pick up trash all over campus. This was really not about to be fun.

There was only four other people in detention other than myself: this extremely good-looking, tall and muscular sophomore fifteen-year-old named Scott Howard, Rachel Johnson who was in my Physics class, and of course, the two people I really wasn’t all too excited to see: Billy Anderson and Chris Green. When Chris saw me, he smiled; I couldn’t really tell if it was an insulting smile, or a genuine smile. Just as I sat in my seat, I heard Mr. Wilson say to me in his extremely deep voice, “Five minutes late, Newman.” 

I checked my watch. “It’s three fifteen now.”

Mr. Wilson pointed to the wall clock. “Not on that clock it isn’t.” He walked over to my desk, and as he came closer to me, I could smell the sweet scent of the cologne he wore. Mr. Wilson gripped both sides of my desk and lowered himself down so that our faces were at the same level. He stared at me deeply with his piercing ice-blue eyes. Very deliberately with his sexy lips moving slowly, Mr. Wilson said to me, “Don’t ever be late again, Newman.”

With my heart beating at rapid speed, I answered, “I won’t be.”

I heard Chris, Billy and Scott snickering at me. Mr. Wilson looked in their direction. “Did I tell any of you to make any fuckin noise?” he asked.

“No, sir,” all three said at once. I had forgotten that Mr. Wilson had been head coach for the football team in the fall and their Track and Field coach. That’s why Chris, Billy, and Scott respected (or were intimidated by) him so much. Mr. Wilson looked at me again, for a few seconds. And there was something in the way he looked at me, that was not just anger, but also a look of lust, like he wanted to fuck me right there. It was the same look Chris always gave me. I looked at the wedding band on Mr. Wilson’s finger and then I looked him directly in the eyes. Mr. Wilson arched one of his eyebrows slightly, stood up and headed back toward his desk. 

Like I had done with Jason, I watched Mr. Wilson’s firm-looking round ass in the snug-fitted brown slacks he wore. I could tell from Mr. Wilson’s body shape that he worked out a lot and had a nice physique. He probably had a giant dick like Billy and Chris. It’s been my experience that football players--and their coaches probably--all though I have only fucked three so far (football players, not coaches)--have massive dicks. 

“Anderson and Green,” Mr.Wilson said to Billy and Chris, “I want all the trash in the main courtyard and the bleachers on the football field cleaned up.” To Scott, he said, “Howard, you go clean up the men’s locker room. It should be empty by now. All three of you should be back in less than half an hour. Ms. Johnson you can leave now. I don’t have anything for you to do today.” Rachel looked very happy when Mr. Wilson told her this. She was out of the classroom in two seconds. I didn’t dare think to tell him that was unfair that she got to go while the rest of us stayed. But I, as well as Billy, Chris, and Scott knew that was a bad idea to challenge Mr. Wilson. 

The three boys left the classroom, leaving Mr.Wilson and I alone. “And you, Newman...” Mr. Wilson reached into one the drawers in his desk and pulled out one of the biggest stacks of papers that I had ever seen in my life. He saw the shocked look on my face and this made him smirk. Mr. Wilson carried the papers over to my desk and placed them on my desk. “I want you to grade each one of these. And if you make any mistakes, I’ll be seein your ass everyday in detention for the next two weeks.” Now I was beginning to see where Chris and Billy got their arrogant, fucked up attitudes from. And I hated to admit that it was actually turning me on. 

Half an hour later, when Chris, Billy, and Scott returned, I was only half-way finished with the papers. They were all grinning and their clothes looked a lot more wrinkled and dirty than before they had left. I knew that hadn’t cleaned any up at all. They had probably just finished having a fucking threesome in the locker room or some place. “We’re finished, coach,” Chris said. He looked at me, flashing one of his taunting, cocky grins. “Can we go now?”

“Yes,” Mr. Wilson said. “All of you can go.” Mr. Wilson turned to me. “Except for you, Newman.”

“Why do I gotta stay?” I asked.

“Because I fuckin said so,” Mr. Wilson said sharply. Scott and Billy quietly left the classroom. Chris remained behind for two seconds, giving me this “too bad for you” look and left as well.

As soon as Chris left the classroom, Mr. Wilson walked over to me, his crotch a few inches away from my face and asked, “Why aren’t you fuckin finished with those papers yet?”

“`Cause there’s like a thousand of them. There’s no way in hell that I’m gonna be able to finish all of these papers in ten minutes.”

“Well,” Mr. Wilson said moving in a little bit closer to me, “guess you’re gonna have to stay a little bit longer.” I looked over at his crotch, because by that time it was obvious that he wanted me to, and saw his cock growing within his pants. My own dick started to grow within my jeans. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting somebody at four o’ clock,” I told Mr.Wilson. “I can’t stay that much longer.”

Mr. Wilson’s dick continued to harden inside his slacks. It snacked down his left thigh and swelled to its fullest degree, which appeared to be at least a good ten inches. So I guess my whole football player/coach-big dick theory was proving to be accurate. Mr. Wilson gave his cock a few squeezes though his pants. My dick was rock hard now, poking against the denim of my jeans. A good part of me wanted to see what Mr. Wilson’s dick looked like, and even how it would taste like going in my mouth. But then there was another part that felt bad and guilty about sucking off a teacher. “I’ve been hearin some things about you, Newman,” Mr. Wilson said to me. 

My heart skipped. “Things like what?”

Mr. Wilson unbuckled his belt slowly and unbuttoned his slacks. “I’ve heard that you been doin things with my Quarterback.”

I swallowed. My dick was still pulsating. “I don’t know what you’re talkin about.”

Chuckling, Mr. Wilson lowered his zipper down a little bit, just enough for me to see that he was not wearing any underwear. He had shiny brown pubes. “Oh, I think you know what I’m talkin about, Newman.”

“Actually I don’t. And I don’t think it’s really appropriate for you to be doin’ that in front of me.”

“Appropriate?” Mr. Wilson asked with a smirk. “What do you know about appropriate, Newman? You’ve been caught fuckin in Ms. Navarro’s classroom, the boy’s bathroom--and I know about what’s been goin on in the gym and the football field--now is that what you call ‘appropriate’?” Mr. Wilson put one hand into the hole in his zipper and massaged his dick inside of his pants. “I guess the two of you aren’t even tryin to keep it a secret.”

I glared at him. “What do you want?”

Mr. Wilson gave me a coy look that I read as: “You know what I want.” I thought he was going to whip out his dick and try to stick it into my mouth, but instead he rose his zipper and fastened the button to his pants, “Not today. This will have to wait for another time. You can go now, Newman,” Mr. Wilson said. 

I waited until my boner deflated a little and then I responded, “But what about these papers you wanted me to grade?”

“Toss `em in the trash. They’re just a bunch of old papers from last year.” Mr. Wilson smiled at me, a very taunting and cruel smile.

That was just another reason for me to hate his fucking guts. I grabbed the pile of papers and dumped them in the recycling bin. Mr. Wilson sat behind his desk and began to write something on a piece of paper. As I was ready to exit the classroom, Mr. Wilson asked me, without looking up from his paper, “You’re not gonna tell anybody about this are you?”

It was basically the same exact question Ms. Navarro had asked me only a week earlier. When she had asked, I didn’t have an answer, but I had one now: “No. But maybe you should be careful. I’m sure you wouldn’t want anyone telling your wife.” Mr. Wilson lifted his head from his paper and gave me a look of surprise, as if he hadn’t expected me to say that. Smiling to myself, I stepped out of the classroom and into the empty hallway.

The library would be closing in under twenty-five minutes. I jogged halfway across campus, hoping that Jason hadn’t left yet. Entering the library doors, I saw that the place was mostly empty. The librarian typed away on his computer at his desk, and when he saw me, he said, “We’re closing in fifteen minutes.”

I checked the computer area, and Jason wasn’t there; I checked the study area, he wasn’t there either, I checked the book stacks, and I still didn’t see him. I went down one narrow book aisle and called out his name. “Jason? Are you still here?”  
From the opposite side of the bookshelf, I heard a deep voice say, “No, but I am.” I removed one of the books from the shelf to see Chris’ handsome, grinning face on the other side. “So he let you outta detention huh? I thought you woulda been in there for a least a half hour longer, gettin the ‘special treatment’.” Chris walked around the shelf and joined me in the narrow aisle.

“So I guess the special treatment involves jackin off right in front of my face?”

Chris’ eyebrows arched and he chuckled. “Wilson pulled out his dick? Did he make you jack him off? Suck him off?”

“No!” I pushed my way past him and walked out of the library. Chris followed behind me.

“He left ten minutes ago,” Chris said. 

I turned around. “Who?”

“That pretty boy you was chattin up with yesterday. Think he said his name was Jason.”

It felt like my heart had plummeted down to my feet. “Jason? You didn’t talk to him did you?”

Chris shrugged. “For a quick second.”

“Did you say anything about me?”

“You came up a few times.”

I got really nervous. “What did you tell him, Chris?”

Chris had this amused look on his face. “Nothin too bad. Don’t get all stressed B. Your forehead is all wrinkled.” 

“You never get tired of fuckin around with me.” I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket and walked away.

I heard Chris say from behind me, “I was just tryin to help you out.”

“I don’t need your help.” 

Chris followed me as I made my way back across campus toward the main gates. He caught up with me. “B, wait up. Let me take you home.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take the bus.” Seizing me by the hand, Chris dragged me off into the direction of his truck. I tried struggling with him, but either he was stronger than I expected him to be, or I just wasn’t in the mood to really struggle with him. As I calmed down, Chris loosened his grip on me, but he didn’t let go of my hand until we reached his truck. 

“Get in,” he said as he unlocked the door. I stepped into the truck reluctantly. Chris turned on the engine and we were cruising down the street in seconds. 

I asked “How long are we gonna do this?”

“What?” Chris questioned.

“You know what I’m talkin about. We go to detention, and then we fuck, and then we go to school the next day and pretend like we don’t like each other, like we don’t even know who each other are. It’s gettin kinda boring now. When is it gonna stop?” 

“Who said anything about me wantin to fuck you today?” Chris asked. “I’m just takin you home. Besides, you’re probably gonna go and fuck that dude Jason, or whatever the fuck his name is.”

“Who said anything about me fuckin anybody?” I questioned back. “And speakin of fucking, what were you and Billy and that other freshman boy--Scott--or whatever his name is doin’?

“It’s not what you think,” Chris said. He took one hand off the steering wheel and used the other hand to tug at his crotch. “I didn’t fuck either one of them.”

“Yeah right.”

“B, of all people, you should know that it takes longer than twenty minutes for me to get off. It woulda took me a hour and a half at least to bone them. And like I told you yesterday, the only person I’m fuckin is you. Probably can’t say the same thing bout you though.”

“What are you talkin about? You the only one I’m...” I stopped talking before I ended the sentence. “I haven’t done anything with Jason Coleman yet--”

“Did you just hear yourself, B?” Chris took his hand off his dick, which I assumed was hard now, and placed it back on the steering wheel. “You said you haven’t done anything with him ‘yet’.”

“I don’t plan on doin anything with him.” That part wasn’t necessarily true. “I don’t even know him all that much yet.”

“There goes that ‘yet’ word again, B. And `sides, you don’t need to know somebody to fuck `em. You just need to be horny enough.” 

“So what’s your point?” I asked, annoyed.

“I want you to admit that you wanna fuck that boy,” Chris said. 

“Why?”

Chris didn’t answer. 

I looked out my window, watching all the houses and trees that passed by. My heart was fluttering in my chest and my stomach felt like it was bouncing all over the place. “I like being with you,” I whispered. I was hoping that Chris didn’t hear me.

“What did you say?” Chris asked.

“Nothin.” I said.

“No,” Chris responded, looking at me. “I wanna hear what you just said.”

My heart was beating like a jackhammer in my chest; I took a deep breath, and without looking at him, I said a little bit louder, “I said I like being with you.” There was an extended moment of awkward silence and I regretted ever saying anything at all. I wish I could’ve just taken it--

“I like bein with you too...” Chris said. His voice shook a little when he said that, as though it was the hardest thing in the world for him to say. Another moment of silence past and Chris asked, “Do you like me?” I really couldn’t believe he was asking me that, and I could tell by the way his voice was still shaking that he couldn’t believe he asked me either.

“...I don’t know... sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t. What about you?”

Chris hesitated for a moment, and then he answered, “More than I should.”

“More than you should, what?” I asked.

Chris kept his eyes straight on the road. “I like you more than I should. Didn’t think that shit would ever happen.”

“Why?”

“`Cause I don’t wanna like you,” Chris said bluntly. “You and me don’t go together. We’re hella opposite.” Though what he was saying was true, his words still stung.

“I know...” I said.

Chris turned down my street. I hadn’t even realized that we were so close to my house. “That dude likes you, the one I was talkin to in the library--Jason.” 

“How do you know?” I was interested in hearing his explanation.

“`Cause I can just tell. When I said your name, his face lit up and shit. He was just sittin there, lookin around like he was waitin for somebody to come. Figured he was waitin for you and all, since I saw you talkin to him the other day. Told him you was still in detention and wouldn’t be out for like another half hour. And then he said he didn’t mind waitin, that he was gonna sit there until you came.”

I was kinda bewildered by all of this. “Did he really say that?”

Chris pulled up into my driveway. He shut off the engine and looked at me. For the first time in the four years that I had known him, Chris actually looked serious; he didn’t have that stupid cocky-ass smile on his face that he usually wore, he just looked really sincere. I was almost amazed. 

“If Jason said he was gonna wait for me,” I said, “then how come he wasn’t there when I went to the library?”

Chris turned his face away from me. “Told `im to leave. I told him that he might as well just take his ass home, `cause you wasn’t gonna come.”

“Why did you tell him that?”

Taking a deep breath, Chris said, “`Cause I didn’t want you to go off with him...I wanted you to go with me. And that’s what I’m talkin about, I’m not supposed to care...” He stopped talking. 

I didn’t really know what to feel. I didn’t know if I should’ve been angry at Chris for making Jason leave, mad at Jason for not waiting for me like he said he would, or should I be happy that Chris waited for me, and that whether he meant to or not, he had shown that there was a part of him that actually did care about me. I felt a mixture of all those emotions and I didn’t know what to say back to Chris. Again, we sat in awkward silence. 

“Are you gonna get out?” Chris asked. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah and no.” Chris folded his arms around the steering wheel and rested his head gently against the horn, with his face turned toward me. “You’re right,” he said. 

“Right about what?”

“All we do is fight, fuck, and go to detention.” I laughed a little and Chris did the same. “We don’t talk, we don’t hang out. We basically don’t even really like each other. But for the past two weeks we’ve been fuckin nearly everyday. That shit is crazy,” Chris said. “I usually don’t give a fuck about who I’m fuckin...but you...I fuckin didn’t think this shit was gonna end up like this.”

“Me either,” I said. “But I’m kinda glad it did.”

“Why?” Chris asked. “You probably have more in common with that pretty dude than you have with me. You can probably talk to him bout all kinda shit, you’ll laugh at his stupid ass jokes and he’ll laugh at yours; you’ll take corny-ass walks through the park; when you go to school you don’t gotta worry bout if he’s gonna ignore you, and when you fuck him, you don’t gotta worry that he might not like you after. You can’t have that with me.”

“And maybe I’m stupid as fuck,” I said, “but that’s the reason why I like bein with you, `cause you don’t do all those things. You’re right, you do ignore me and when we’re fuckin I’m sure most of the time that you don’t feel anything emotional about it, you just wanna get off. But sometimes I know that when we...have sex...that it kinda means somethin to you. It means somethin to me. Like you told me one time, if I really wanted to, I can always find somebody to fuck. I mean it’s not really hard to find so-called straight football players that would probably love me to suck their dick, but I don’t. If I wanted to be with Jason, I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

Chris didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. “You’re a fuckin dumb-ass,” he said, bursting out into one of his cocky grins. “All this Hallmark bullshit is about to make me fuckin throw up.”

“Fuck, Chris. You always gotta fuck up the mood.” 

“Just playin,” Chris said, “don’t get all PMS-ish.”

Slightly annoyed, I opened the door to the truck and was about to step out, when Chris pulled me back in. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me onto his lips. The kiss started off hard but soon it became gentle, and our tongues brushed up against each other. Chris’ grip on the back of my neck loosened, but he still held on to me, sucking my bottom lip and brushing my hair with his fingers. It was like every nerve in my body was tingling at once, and my body heated up like I had just stepped into an inferno. I didn’t want him to let go of me. But after three minutes--it felt like three hours--Chris gently pulled away from me. I could barely breathe and warm sweat rolled down my back. “That was for this mornin’,” Chris told me. He leaned forward and kissed me again, this time longer than the first, and he rubbed my dick through my jeans. 

“Let’s go to my room,” I told him. “My mother isn’t home.”

Gently biting the side of my neck, Chris said, “I can’t. Got somethin I gotta do. Later.”

I wanted him to fuck me right there in that truck, but I managed to use a little self-control. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Chris and stepped out of the car. As I was about to get out the second time, Chris said to me, “Don’t fuck him, B.”

“Huh?”

“Jason. I don’t want you to fuck him. I don’t care if you chill with him, but I don’t want him diggin you out.” Chris had this very serious face on his face.

Before I really had a chance to think about my answer, I said, “I won’t.”

Chris nodded his head slightly. “Promise me.”

Wow, he was really serious about it. “I don’t make promises, Chris.”

“Make one for me.”

It was hard for me to say it, not because I didn’t want to say it, but because I didn’t know if what I was about to say would be the complete truth. “I won’t do anything with him.”

Chris just stared at me as though he was probing my mind with his eyes. After a while he said, “Okay.”

I stepped out of the truck and watched as Chris drove away down the street; I waited until his truck was out of sight and then went inside. I went into my bedroom and plopped on my unmade bed. The sheets still smelled like sweat and cum from when Chris and I had fucked the day before. As I sniffed the sheets, my dick got hard, wishing that Chris was here now in my bed, that I had his eleven inch dick in my mouth. Unbuckling my jeans, I pulled out my dick and started to jerk myself off slowly. Suddenly images of Mr.Wilson came into my head; I don’t know why I thought of him, but I thought about his big dick throbbing against the tight pants he wore; I wondered what it would’ve tasted like.

And then I thought of Jason. I wondered how big his dick was and how he looked like naked. I imagined him on top of me, his sweaty, slender, muscular toned body grinding against mine, his dick grazing against my asscrack. Images of him fucking me hard and fast entered my head and I couldn’t get them out--and I kinda didn’t want to get them out. As I jerked off, I tried to think of Chris only, but it didn’t work. Jason kept popping up. I told Chris that I wasn’t going to do anything with Jason, but I didn’t know if I was going to be able to keep that promise. Seconds before I was about to cum, the doorbell rang. 

Quickly I stuffed my dick back into my pants, zipped them up. As I jogged into the living room, I assumed that Chris had changed his mind and come back. However, when I reached the door and opened it, I almost screamed in shock--Jason was on the other side of the door and he looked so fuckin incredible, like a fuckin supermodel, that I thought I was gonna cum right there in my jeans. “Hey, Brandon. Can I come in?”

It was really hard for me to believe that was really happening, that Jason was really standing on the other side of the door. He smiled at me, that perfect, dazzling white smile that my skin tingle. His hazel eyes glimmered in the remaining sunlight. “Jason, what are you doin here?”

Jason took a step toward me. His scent was a lot sweeter than Chris’ but just as hypnotic, if not slightly more. “Came to see you. This a bad time or something?”

I didn’t know what to say. I was stunned. And then I finally regained my senses. “No, come in.” I stepped aside and Jason entered my house. I still couldn’t believe this was happening. I knew that things were really about to get a lot more complicated than I needed them to be.


	7. Chapter 7

I never felt so uncomfortable and horny at the same time in my life--well, as least not since the day before when I fucked Chris. Jason strode past me, smelling sweet like chocolate, into my dimly-lit living room and gazed around. “You got a nice place,” he said. 

“...Thank-you...” I answered awkwardly. I didn’t move from my spot next to the door. Jason sat down on my couch and looked at me. 

“You gonna come sit down?” Jason asked. He smiled, a very seductive smile that caused excitement to ripple along my skin. Slowly and nervously, I made my way over to the very opposite end of the couch and sat. I wanted to look at Jason, to stare at his incredibly handsome face: his smooth, flawless skin, the sparkling hazel-colored eyes, and beautiful soft lips. Jason could tell that I was feeling uncomfortable, because he asked, “You sure it’s okay for me to be here? I can go if you don’t want me here or you got somethin’ you gotta do.”

I allowed myself to look at Jason--briefly. It was just unbelievable how goddamn attractive he was. And he was in my house, in my living room, sitting only about two feet away from me on the couch--and this couldn’t be the most worst fucking time ever. Twenty minutes after Chris forced me to promise him that I wouldn’t fuck Jason, Jason shows up at my door, and I really wanted to just snatch his dick out of his zipper and cram it down my throat. But I couldn’t. I wanted to prove to myself that I could somewhat resist temptation sometimes. “No,” I said, “I don’t want you to leave...I just wasn’t expectin you to be here.”

“I came by hopin you would be here,” Jason said smiling, “and you are.” He had this glow on his face and the radiance of his smile made my heart triple in speed. 

“I’m glad you came,” I said. And I was glad that Jason came...glad and surprised, and also confused, nervous and horny. “What did you wanna do?” I asked. 

Jason leaned back on the couch. The tail of his shirt rose a little, enough so that I could see the bottom of his ridged, smooth stomach, and the beginning of a thin trail of hair that began below his navel. “Doesn’t matter to me. Is anybody home? Your mother?” 

“No. Just you and me.”

“Nice,” Jason said with another one of his brilliant smiles. My dick twitched a little, but I ignored it. For at least tonight, I don’t wanna be a slave to my cock.

“We can watch a movie or somethin,” I suggested.

“Cool with me,” Jason responded, still smiling. Did he know what his smile did to me, how it made me want to lose control? My dick continued to inflate, almost to the point where I knew Jason would be able to see it poking against my jeans, making a tent. I re-positioned myself so that he would not be able to see my rising boner. Reaching for the remote control, I switched on the television. “You mind if we turn off the light?” Jason asked. “It’s kinda bright in here. And besides, all movies are better in the dark.”

My heart was beating at quadruple speed at that point. “Yeah. Okay,” I said and turned off the lamp, leaving us alone in darkness, except for the glare of the television. 

“Scoot a little closer,” Jason said, grazing my shoulder with his hand. “You’re way on the other side of town.”

Slightly embarrassed and more worried, I moved in closer to Jason. His sweet body scent was filling my nose and making my blood boil. I just wanted to lean over and rip his clothes right off. But I didn’t. Jason and I sat close, close enough for our thighs to be touching, close enough to hear each others’ loud pulses. 

We watched “A Streetcar Named Desire” an old black and white movie with Marlon Brando. I hadn’t seen it in a long time, but as I saw it now, it reminded me of Chris. The guy Brando played in the movie was a loud, hostile, brute, but also really good-looking, passionate, and irresistible at the same time. I didn’t notice Jason’s hand caressing my leg. I felt it, only seconds later after I realized that he was touching me. Jason’s touch was a lot more different than Chris’. Chris was more forceful, aggressive, and powerful--while Jason’s touch was gentle, tender, but still very, very effective. 

Jason continued to move his hand up and down my leg, moving up slowly toward my crotch area. My mind wanted me to tell Jason to stop touching me, but I really didn’t want him to. I liked the way Jason touched me, as if I was something important that deserved care and respect. Even though I liked the way Chris touched me, Chris didn’t seem to have that same attitude when it came to me; to Chris, it seemed like I was just something he could have whenever he wanted, something he liked--but not something that was really, really important to him. 

Jason squeezed my crotch a few times and found that my dick was super hard now. He chuckled a little, and then he asked me, “Is this okay? You want me to stop?”

In the four or so years that I had been fucking guys, none of them, Chris included, had ever asked me if it was okay to touch me. Most just assumed it was okay, or didn’t give a fuck whether it was okay or not. And while I liked aggression, I also liked a little bit of non-aggression sometimes. Jason was scoring many points with me, points I wish he had scored two weeks ago before I began fucking Chris. And even though I wanted Jason to continue, I told him, “Yeah, it’s okay...but let’s just watch the movie right now.”

Jason’s gazed at me, and his hazel eyes glittered from the light coming from the screen. “That’s cool,” he said. It took a few seconds for our eyes to disconnect from each other. 

We continued to watch the movie, but every so often I felt Jason’s eyes on me, and from the corner of my eye I could see him watching me. Yet every time I turned to look at him, he would look at the screen, as though he were afraid of what would happen if our eyes met. Well, I was afraid of what would happen if our eyes connected--or any other parts of our bodies. I knew it wouldn’t be long before the inevitable happened; we could delay it, pretend to be engrossed in a movie I’ve seen many times, but I really wanted to be engrossed in Jason. I felt guilty, and I hated feeling guilty and I hated feeling restricted by a promise to Chris that I didn’t want to make in the first place. Chris’ face came up in my mind, and I wondered what he was doing while I was sitting in the dark with a tight-looking boy that I wanted to bone. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I saw the credits roll down the TV screen, I didn’t realize the movie was over. “What do you wanna do now?” Jason asked. 

I wanted to fuck, but I had to remember self-control. “What time is it?” I asked.

Jason checked his watch. “Like ten-thirty or so. Still kinda early.”

“What do you wanna do?” I asked back. My heart was beginning to beat fast. I’m sure if Jason listened carefully he could’ve heard it. He leaned in close, placed a hand on my waist, and drew me close to his face. Jason’s breath felt nice and warm against my chin. I closed my eyes gently, swallowing hard, my heart almost ready to explode because it was beating so fuckin hard, and I opened my mouth a little. Our lips brushed up against each other lightly, like a feather passing over my mouth, and it sent a nice chill down my spine. Jason took both of his warm hands and placed them gently on each side of my face. 

I exhaled, releasing all the stress and anxiety that I had been building up since he showed up at the front door. I waited patiently and impatiently at the same time for Jason to kiss me. I was nearly panting like a dog and my dick was as solid as it could be. For a moment, I thought about Chris, and I thought about how I was doing something he asked me not to do, but something I’m sure he was expecting me to do. Again I felt guilty, not guilty for what I was doing--or what I was about to do--but guilty because I really wasn’t guilty for doing what I was doing with Jason. 

“I wanted to do this for such a long time,” Jason whispered. 

Without thinking, I said, “Me too.”

Jason slowly drug his tongue up the length of my neck. I felt goose bumps pop up all over my body. There was a tingle that started at my ankles and continued up to my legs, to my knees, and finally my dick. “I like the way you taste,” he said, almost too low for me to actually hear him, “you taste kinda salty.” Jason sucked on my neck roughly, sending wave after wave of pleasure sweeping over my entire body. All of my muscles relaxed at once, and I kinda slouched in my seat. Jason took one of his hands off my face and started to make his way down my chest, down my stomach, below my navel. He started to unbuckle my belt and that’s when I opened my eyes and kinda pushed him away. “No,” I said, pretty much out of breath, “not right now.”

“Brandon, what’s wrong?” Jason asked. I liked the way he said my name. He rubbed my leg slowly, which made me start to burn all over in a very good way. 

I didn’t want to say it, but it had to be said. “I can’t do this with you.”

Even though there wasn’t that much light, I could still see the hurt expression on Jason’s pretty face. “How come?”

“`Cause I’m...” I didn’t want to finish what I was about to say, and I was partway hoping that Jason wouldn’t ask me to finish what I was about to say, 

“You’re what?” Jason questioned. 

“I’m seein’ someone.”

The awkward silence that came after was horrible. 

“I don’t...” Jason said. He stopped, recollected his thoughts and went on, “Brandon, what do you mean you’re seein someone? Like a boyfriend or somethin?”

“I mean, I don’t really know what other way to say it except--”

The telephone rang. I grabbed it immediately, grateful for the interruption. “Hello?”

“What are you doin?” It was Chris. I felt both relief and discomfort hearing from him. I rose off the couch and walked toward the kitchen so Jason couldn’t hear my conversation.

“Nothin’, just watchin TV.”

 

“That all?” Chris asked me suspiciously, as though he already knew what was going on. My heart froze for a quick second.

“Yeah, I’m just hangin around. Nothin to do...why? What are you doin?”

“Drivin,” Chris answered.

My panic continued to grow. “Drivin where?”

“To your house, dumbass. Me and the boys wanted to come by and see you.”

A cold chill zipped down my spine. “What boys are you talkin about, Chris?”

“Bill and Scotty. We got finished comin from the gym and I just thought we would come through for a quick minute and chill,” Chris said. “What you sound all weird and shit for?”

“I’m not soundin weird...how close are you to my house?” I could hear Billy Anderson and Scott Howard talking and laughing in Chris’ background. 

“We’re turnin down your street right now,” Chris said. “We’ll be there in like a minute or two.” There was no way I was gonna be able to get Jason out of the house before Chris and the others showed up. So basically I was fucked, and not in a good way. From where I was standing, I could see Jason still sitting on the couch. The smile he usually had on his face was replaced by a horrible grimace. He looked really pissed off and it was all my fault, because I hadn’t told him beforehand that I was going out with Chris--but I didn’t even know that I was being exclusive with Chris until earlier that day--either way, it wasn’t a good situation. I probably fucked up any chance of Jason and I having any kind of friendship or-- “Whose car is this parked up in your driveway?” Chris said, interrupting my thoughts. 

I felt like my whole body had just shut down at once; I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t think. It was over now, I was in serious fucked up shit now. 

“B, I asked you whose car is this in your driveway?” Even from the kitchen I could hear the loud music from Chris’ truck clearly. Jason turned his eyes in the direction of the front door.

“Is somebody here?” Jason asked. 

All I could think was: Why the fuck is this happening to me? Why can’t anything ever fuckin go right in my life without me gettin wrapped up in stupid, dramatic shit. I could’ve told Chris that the car parked in the driveway was my mother’s car, and that she was home and he wouldn’t be able to come inside, but I didn’t feel like lying, and eventually, he would figure it out anyway. “Jason is here,” I told him. 

I waited breathlessly for Chris’ response because I knew he was probably gonna start yelling at me and cursing me out for doing something he asked me not to do. But Chris didn’t say anything. He just hung up the phone. The dial tone buzzed in my ear for a good ten seconds before I hung up as well. And right when I put the phone back on the hook, I heard very loud knocking on my front door. Jason stood up. 

“You know what, Brandon,” Jason said, “I think it’s time for me to go.”

In my head I thought: it’s too late for you to leave now. I was glad that he came but I wished he had never come--and I wish Chris had never come either--but then I was glad that Chris had come at the right moment before me and Jason really got started. 

“Jason, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...”

“It’s cool,” Jason said quickly. “I’ll talk to you later.” He walked briskly over to the door and opened it, to reveal Chris, Billy and Scott Howard standing in the doorway. I saw Jason’s whole body kinda tense up when he saw Chris standing there. And when Chris saw Jason, a wide grin crossed his cunning, sexy face and he said, “Where you goin, pretty boy? The party is just bout to get started.”

My thoughts at the moment were: Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

Chris brushed past Jason and made his way over to the couch and plopped down. Billy and Scott stormed inside, both wearing silly grins on their cute faces. They sat on the couch beside Chris. Jason remained standing in the doorway, a look of severe resentment on his face. “So B,” Chris said to me, “what were the two of you doin’ before we got here?”

I sat in an armchair directly across from Chris. My knees were shaking. “We were just watchin a movie.”

“What movie was it?” Scott asked, gazing at me with a grin on his face. For a freshman boy who was probably only fifteen, had an amazingly deep voice, tall and dark-haired, with an incredibly muscular body shape and the confidence of a dude who was a freshman in college, not high school. 

“Just some old movie. You probably haven’t heard of it.” I told him. My voice was shaking.   
Chris stared at me, very hard; he was trying to uncover my secrets with his eyes and he was making me more uncomfortable.

With his eyes still locked on me, Chris told Jason, “Shut the door, pretty boy. You’re lettin the cold get inside.”

“I’m about to leave,” Jason said flatly, looking at me. Everyone in the room was looking at me strangely as though I had just confessed to killing a bunch of people.

Still, with his eyes on me, Chris replied, “You’re not goin anywhere, pretty boy. You’re gonna spend some time with us.” Chris finally broke his stony gaze from me, smiled, and looked in Jason’s direction. “There’s a lot we wanna know about you.”

Jason still had his hand wrapped around the doorknob and his eyes still on me. His face had softened a little, but there was still evidence of anger left in those stunning hazel eyes of his. “No,” Jason said, “it’s really time for me to get outta here.”  
“What,” Chris asked, “you got a fuckin curfew or somethin? Is daddy gonna beat your little tight ass if you’re not home by ten o’clock?” 

“More like eat his little tight ass,” Billy joked. Chris and the others burst out laughing. 

Chris and the others burst out laughing. 

Jason’s face became inflamed with rage again, but instead of walking out of the door, he shut it, made his way over to one of the chairs and sat. “I knew we could get you to stay,” Chris said smugly, still grinning. “Now the fun can get started--”

“Chris, I need to talk to you for a moment,” I said. Chris looked over at me and that smug grin faded from his face temporarily. 

“About what, B?” 

I stood from my seat. “I want to talk to you in private, Chris.” 

“Why? We’re all friends here...well. actually, that shit isn’t true. But still, whatever you gotta say to me you can say it in front of everybody.”

“Chris, can you stop fuckin around for one second and do what I asked you?”

“Damn, Chris,” Billy said, “you’re gonna let him punk you around like that?”

“Billy, shut the fuck up,” I yelled. “Nobody was fuckin talkin to your ass.”

Billy and Scott burst out laughing again. I really hated those fucking, dumb-hot-as-hell-assholes. 

To Jason, Chris said, “See, this is how Brandon really is, not that little sensitive, innocent bullshit act he tries to pull off in front of you.” Jason didn’t respond. Chris rose from his chair and followed me to the kitchen where we could be alone. He opened up my refrigerator and pulled out a can of 7 Up. “What was so fuckin important that you had to drag me all the way in here to talk about?” Chris asked as he popped open the soda can.

“Tell me what you’re doin here, Chris.”

Taking a long sip from the soda, Chris burped extremely loud and said, “Told you I was gonna come over here and see you later on tonight. I know you remember me tellin you that.”

“Yeah, but you said nothin about bringin Billy and Scott Howard over to my house.” 

“And you said nothin bout Jason Coleman comin over to your house,” Chris shot back. He crushed the tin can in his hand and tossed it in the trash can near the back door. “What’s up with that shit, B?”

“I don’t know. He came over here like twenty minutes after you left. I didn’t ask him to come over here.”

“And you didn’t tell him to leave either,” Chris said, a hint of anger in his voice. “Guess you don’t waste no time, huh?” Chris opened the freezer, looked around, and pulled out a frozen burrito. 

“It would be nice if you asked to go through my shit, Chris.”

Chris popped the burrito in the microwave. “Well, B, it’d be nice if you wasn’t fuckin around with dudes after I asked you not to.”

“I didn’t do anything with Jason,” I said. That was a partial lie. 

“Bullshit, B. And if you don’t want them to hear you I suggest talkin a little bit softer.” The timer went off and Chris pulled the burrito out of the microwave.

“For real, I didn’t do anything with him, Chris.”

“That big ass fuckin hickey on your neck says otherwise.” Chris took a large bite. “And even if you wasn’t playin with his dick, you wanted to, and that’s the same fuckin difference to me.”

I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything. 

“So unless you got somethin else you wanna talk about,” Chris said, “let’s go back in there and see what’s goin on with everybody else.”

Defeated, I followed Chris back into the living room where we joined the others. Chris sat on the couch along with Scott and Billy, and I sat in the chair Chris had been sitting in before we went to the kitchen. As he finished the last bite of his burrito, Chris asked Jason, “Your name is Jason right? I saw you today in the library.”

“Yeah,” Jason said awkwardly, glancing in my direction.

“What are you doin over here?” Chris questioned. He sounded like a detective, asking a murder suspect where he had been on the night of the crime. 

“Came to see Brandon,” Jason said. He tried to sound confident, but there was still some shakiness to his voice. 

“But I told you that Brandon wasn’t gonna be available today,” Chris said. “What, did you think I was lyin or somethin?”

“I wanted to see for myself,” Jason answered firmly. He looked over at me. I smiled at him, but Jason didn’t return the smile. 

“I see,” Chris replied, nodding his head. I could tell that he was getting ready to make his move. Billy and Scott could also tell that Chris was formulating the perfect trap for Jason in his mind. To Scott, Chris said, “Scotty, go in the kitchen and get some sodas for us in the refrigerator--”

Scott got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen. I just sat, waiting in silence, wishing that none of this was happening. A minute later, Scott returned with five cans of Coke. He handed me one and tossed one over to Chris, who caught the can in one hand and popped the lid open with the other. There was a few moments of silence, and then from nowhere, Chris asked Jason, “So, Jason, did you come over here to fuck my boyfriend?”

Nobody said a thing; nobody moved--except for Chris, who drank heavily from the can while eying Jason. I sucked in a deep breath and my heartbeat skipped. Did I really just hear that? Did Chris just call me his boyfriend? For a while I believed that was just part of my imagination. Jason seemed puzzled too, because he had the same bewildered expression on his face that I and the rest of us had on our faces. “Huh?” Jason asked.

“You heard what I asked,” Chris said. “I really hate repeatin myself.”

Jason looked over at me very quickly and then at Chris. “No,” he answered indignantly. “I just came over here to spend time with him. And Brandon didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend.

“That’s `cause I didn’t know I had a ‘boyfriend’,” I said, glaring at Chris. 

Chris chuckled and downed the rest of the Coke in one gulp. “B, we’ve been fuckin just about everyday for the past fuckin two weeks. That has to tell you somethin.”

“Two weeks?” Scott asked in disbelief. “Damn, Green. That must be a record for you. You’ve never been with one person that long.”

“See, B? Proves my point,” Chris said. “So Jason, are you sure that you didn’t come over here to get into my boyfriend’s ass?”

Jason gave Chris the meanest look I ever saw a person give. “I told you what I came here to do. And I don’t have to explain nothin else to you.”  
“You’re right, pretty boy,” Chris said, “you don’t.” He took a brief pause. “You think B...Brandon is cute, don’t you?”

Not looking at me, my primarily at Chris, Jason said, “Yeah. I do.”

Chris crushed the empty soda can in his hand. “B thinks you’re cute too. He thinks you’re more than cute. He thinks you sexy as a motherfucker.” This time Jason did look at me and there was an almost hopeful look in his eyes as though he wanted to believe what Chris was saying. “I can tell by the way he looks at you,” Chris continued. “You can always tell by the way somebody looks at you. Isn’t that right, B?”

I didn’t say anything. 

Amused by my silence, Chris went on. “Maybe you didn’t want to fuck Brandon tonight, but he wanted to fuck you--”

“No, I...” Everyone looked at me. I felt really embarrassed and stupid. The whole situation was making me feel embarrassed and stupid. “Let’s not talk about any of this shit,” I said. “I wish everybody would just get outta--” 

“How big is your dick, Jason?” Chris interrupted. I shut up. Jason just continued to mean mug Chris and I could see the fury burning behind his bright amber-colored eyes. “You look like you might be packin eight inches...maybe eight and a quarter. Hey Bill, what do you think?”

Billy examined Jason’s crotch area as though he were studying some ancient artifact. “Yeah, I probably would say the same thing. Not too thick, but not too skinny either. Just right in the middle.”

“Probably has a really nice ass too,” Scott chimed in. 

“So go on, pretty boy,” Chris said, crossing his large, muscular arms over his chest. “Tell us what you’re workin with.” Billy and Scott laughed; I groaned, extremely annoyed. This had just become the worst fuckin night of my life, and I could tell that it was not about to be over anytime soon. 

“Don’t worry about how big my dick is,” Jason replied angrily. It was weird to hear Jason say ‘dick’ it didn’t sound normal. “It’s big enough.”

“Well, I’m just sayin,” Chris said. “B likes big dicks. I mean, I have my dick is almost twelve inches long--and I’m not fuckin kiddin--and Brandon just takes my dick like a fuckin expert. I haven’t ever seen nobody, male or female, that can take a dick the way B does. So if you ever planned on fuckin him, I just wanted to make sure you had the right size equipment.”

“It’s nine and a half inches,” Jason answered sternly. Wow. For Jason’s slender, swimmer’s build, that was really big. From the looks on Scott and Billy’s face, they seemed impressed too--everyone of course, except for Chris.

“Nine and a half is alright,” Chris said. “I mean, you know, I was nine and a half when I was fourteen, but that’s just me...”

“Congratulations. Do you wanna fuckin gold medal?” Jason replied sarcastically. He slouched in his chair, spreading his legs open a little bit. He opened the top to his soda, and at that moment, I realized that Jason was enjoying this crossfire match between him and Chris. He was waiting for Chris to strike next, and Chris aware that Jason was waiting, was very eager to oblige. This wasn’t an argument over me anymore, it was an ego match.

“Show us,” Chris said. “We wanna see this big dick you claim to have.”

“No fuckin way,” Jason answered.

“C’mon, pretty boy. Don’t be dick-shy. All of us in this room know what a dick looks like...” Chris turned to me. “And most of us knows how a dick ‘feels’ like.” 

“You’re a fuckin asshole, Chris,” I said to him.

Winking at me, Chris responded, “That’s why you like me so much. B.”

Jason saw that little interaction between Chris and I, because all of a sudden, he seemed to have a change of heart. “Fine, I’ll do it--but only if you do it first.”

“What would be the point?” Chris wondered. “Everybody in this room has already seen my dick before.”

“Well, if it’s as wonderful as you claim it is,” Jason said, “they won’t mind seein it again. And plus, I haven’t seen it yet.”

I could really tell where this situation was heading and I sure as hell wasn’t about to let it happen. Chris stood up and was about to drop his jeans, when I said, “Chris, sit the fuck down. Nobody is pullin their dicks out tonight in my house. I want everybody out of my house now. I mean it! Everybody EVERYBODY get the fuck out now!” 

“He looks kinda serious,” Scott said with a wide grin on his Gap-model face. 

 

“You’re damn fuckin right I’m serious. Everybody out. Now. I’ve had enough of all this bullshit.”

Jason rose from his seat and walked quickly toward the door. Billy and Scott got up lazily and started to make their way to the door as well. “What a fuckin prick,” Scott muttered, loud enough for me to hear him. Chris remained in his seat, very determined not to move. 

“That means you too, Chris,” I said.

Chris smiled. “Don’t think so, B.” He reached into his pocket, took out the keys to his truck. “Yo Bill, drive the truck back to the house. I’ll come get it tomorrow. I’m spendin the night here.”

Hearing that, Jason turned around, looked at the both of us, scowled, and walked out of the door. I felt an overwhelming guilt and I knew that I had to go after him. As though he had read my mind, Chris said, “Don’t do it, B. Stay here.”

“No, I need to go tell him somethin before he leaves.”

“Let the little pussy-ass go home and cry on his pink pillow.”

“One day, you’re really gonna get tired of fuckin around with me, Chris. And that day is gonna be soon.” I walked out of the house, leaving the front door wide open. 

“B, get your ass back in here!” Chris yelled. But I ignored him. I caught up to Jason right as he was getting into his car.

“Jason, wait up right quick. I want to talk to you.”

“About what, Brandon?” Jason asked sharply. “I don’t really want to hear anything from you.”

“I’m sorry about what happened in there. I didn’t mean for shit to happen the way it did.”

“You should’ve told me you were seeing someone,” Jason said. “I wouldn’t have wasted my time.” It felt like a bullet to the heart when he said that to me. 

“Me and Chris...we’ve only been...together I guess for a couple of weeks. I mean, we just...”

“I’m surprised that’s the kind of dude you like,” Jason said. “I thought you would go for a different type.”

“I thought so too.”

Jason leaned against this car. “This shit always happen. I like somebody and then they like somebody else. I guess this proves you gotta be an asshole to get somebody to like you. That’s all people ever seem to like.”

“That’s not true,” I said. “I like you.”

Jason shook his head. “Not the way you like him. I can tell. Like he said, it’s all in the way you look at somebody...he was right. I wanted to have sex with you tonight. I’m glad it didn’t, `cause it wouldn’t have meant shit to you. I would’ve been just another fuck to you.”

I wanted to say that wasn’t true, but I didn’t. Instead, I said, “Jason, I don’t want you to be mad at me. Can’t we be friends or something?”

Jason looked at me and the hardness in his eyes softened a little--but only a little. Softly, he said, “No. You’re not the kind of person I want to know Brandon.” Of all the insults and hurtful things anyone had ever said to me, including Chris, that had to be the worst. I felt like my heart had just sunk down to my stomach. “You probably should go back inside now,” he said, “your ‘boyfriend’ is waiting for you.” I turned around to see Chris standing in the open doorway, watching the two of us. “Bye, Brandon,” Jason said and got into his car. I watched as he turned on the engine and pulled away down the street. Afterwards, I slowly turned and made my way back into the house. Chris blocked my path.

“Move the fuck outta my way, Chris.” I pushed him aside and entered the house. I had never been so pissed off and emotionally weak at the same time. 

“You still want me to leave?” Chris asked. He closed the door and came toward me. But I didn’t want him to be next to me.

“I don’t know what I want from you, Chris...I don’t know what I want at all.” I collapsed on the couch. 

“C’mon, B. Let’s go to your room.”

I didn’t feel like moving from my spot on the couch, but reluctantly I got up and both of us made our way to my bedroom. My bed was still unmade. I didn’t feel like sleeping on dirty sheets, so I stripped the bed and laid on the bare mattress. Chris pulled off his shirt and shoes and lay beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close to him. “Don’t be mad at me, B. I just didn’t want him to touch you the way I do.”

“I know, Chris,” I whispered, looking out of my bedroom window. 

Chris slipped his hand underneath my shirt and start to rub my chest with his smooth warm hand. I could feel my skin heat up. I wanted him to keep touching me all over. “Only me,” Chris whispered. “I only want you to be with me, B. Nobody else.” Chris pulled my shirt over my head. He unbuckled my jeans and lowered them a little. His hand dug inside of my jeans and found my hardening dick. 

“There is nobody else,” I told him. Not anymore. I relaxed as Chris continued to run his hands all over my body. He took off my pants so that I was completely naked. He pulled off his jeans as well so that we were both naked, and I felt his massive dick poking against the crack of my ass. My dick was really hard; I wanted him to fuck me, but at the same time I didn’t. “Don’t stick it in,” I told him softly. “I just want to lay here with you until I go to sleep.” I just wanted to be quiet and not talk. I wanted to surrounded by silence and feel the warmth of Chris’ touch. Above all, I wanted things to be simple. But that wasn’t possible. Nothing could ever be simple. “...Chris?”

“What?” he asked licking the back of my neck.

I wanted to ask Chris if it was possible one day that he might love me, if one day would I be really important to him. But I didn’t have the balls to ask him. And when I really thought about it, I didn’t want to know the answer tonight. “Never mind,” I said. “Some other time.” In my head I thought: Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

I had a dream that Chris caught Jason Coleman fucking me on my living room floor. Chris had pretty much gone psychotic and beat up Jason to the point where he wasn’t moving. I opened my eyes and realized--and was glad--that none of that had happened for real. Looking out the window, I saw a dark gray sky, the kind of sky that was ready to explode with hard rain. It was probably really cold outside. 

But I was inside, naked and warm, laying next to Chris. His arm was still loosely around my waist, his large hand placed lightly on my stomach. I felt his dick pressing up against the crack of my ass, not hard, but not soft either. His body felt really warm next to mine, and I enjoyed the way he felt. I didn’t want to move. I listened to Chris’ slow, rhythmic breaths, the soft beating of his heart, and I felt calm and content. 

A lot of things ran through my mind, one of them being Jason. I recalled vividly, how only about nine hours ago, he was leaned up against his car, telling me how much he liked me, and how much I had disappointed him by leading him on and not telling him that I was involved with Chris. When I asked to be his friend, Jason told me that I wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to know anymore. Thinking about that again sent chills running up and down my body. Chris shifted slightly; his hand moved away from my stomach and rested on the side of my ass, and his forehead rested gently against the back of my neck. I thought about Chris too, how he had called me his ‘boyfriend’ in front of Jason. I was sure he had only said that to make Jason jealous, but a part of me wanted to be hopeful, a part of me wanted to believe that Chris had actually meant what he said.

Rain started to fall lightly against the window and it sounded like a child throwing grains of rice against the glass. I moved Chris’ hand aside and stepped out of bed. He groaned, but didn’t open his eyes. I walked over to the window, still fully naked, and peered outside. It looked like it was gonna be a really cold, empty day. I hoped that it wouldn’t be, I hoped something really good was gonna happen today. I needed something really good to happen today.

Chris rolled over on his stomach on the bare mattress, revealing his muscular back and his incredibly round, tight bubble butt. He reached out in the spot where I had been laying, and when he noticed that I wasn’t there, Chris opened his eyes and saw me watching him. “What are you doin’ over there?” he asked. His voice didn’t sound groggy at all. And as usual, he looked perfect, despite waking up only seconds ago. 

“Just lookin’ at you,” I said. 

“Come over here,” Chris told me. 

I ambled over to the bed and instead of laying in the empty spot next to Chris, I climbed on top of him, flattening my body against Chris’ back. My dick started to harden as it was wedged slightly in the tight crack of his ass. “I didn’t fuckin say get on top of me,” Chris said, chuckling, but I knew that he didn’t want me to get off of him. I kissed the back of his neck and licked around his shoulder blades. His body felt so warm and smooth beneath mine. I could’ve rested on top of him all day if possible. I continued, with my tongue, down the length of his spine, to the arch of his back, over the sharp curve of his ass. Chris moaned and groaned, his body heating up even more. I spread his ass apart and dove in with my tongue. His humid musky smell intoxicated me, and as I licked down his crack, circling around his asshole, I was grateful that Chris was with me, and for that moment, I felt like his body belonged to me, that Chris belonged to me. 

I moved upward again, placing my dick inside of his buttcrack. Chris grabbed hold of the bed posts in front of him loosely. When my cock entered him and I invaded his inner warmth, Chris cried out, not too loudly, but his gentle scream echoed in my ears. I shoved all of my dick inside of him; Chris’ whole body tensed up at first, but then quickly relaxed as I continued to make my way in and out of his beautiful butt. It still surprised me, even after the near three weeks that we had been together, that I was fucking Chris Green. He had been someone I never could--or really wanted--to imagine myself with, but I liked him. I liked fucking Chris, I liked being around him. He was intriguing to me. Chris grabbed the bed posts more tightly as I drove my dick deeper and deeper into his ass. He didn’t howl or anything; enjoyed my dick in silence. As I was closer to shooting, I started to move faster, and shoving myself into Chris even deeper and harder. 

“Fuck...” That was the only thing Chris said the whole time, but it was enough for me. I started to breathe a whole lot heavier and so did Chris. The rain continued to blast upon the window, and the heat in my room continued to rise. We were both sweating now, our sweltering slippery bodies sliding against each other. I grabbed Chris by the shoulders, jammed my dick all the way inside of him, and released a ton of cum up his ass. Chris groaned and his body went still. Slowly, I rolled off of him, back onto the empty spot next to him. My dick was still halfway hard and sticky. I stared up at the ceiling, at the shadows that moved across the white walls. The rain finally stopped outside, and there was nothing but silence, until Chris asked me, “What are you thinkin `bout?”

“Nothin.”

“Yeah you are,” Chris said, “you just don’t wanna tell me.”

“You don’t care what I think anyway,” I answered back.

Chris rolled on top of me, his body weight pressing me deeper onto the mattress, his hard dick grinding against my stomach, his hot breath on my neck. He stared me deep in the eyes without blinking we didn’t say anything to each other because there was really nothing that needed to be said. Chris leaned down, brought his face close to mine and kissed me. His tongue drove into my mouth, making my heart beat faster and my dick get hard again. I loved the way Chris kissed me with so much passion and intensity.

“Were you thinkin bout him?” Chris asked.

“Thinkin about who?”

“You know who I’m talkin bout, B.”

He was talking about Jason. “Why are you askin me that?”

“`Cause I can tell,” Chris said.

“Tell what?”

“That you was thinkin about him,” Chris replied. He rolled off of me and I could breathe more freely again--I don’t know if that was a good or bad thing. “Had a dream,” Chris said after a few moments of deep silence. “That he was fuckin you. He was fuckin you and you liked it, right on this bed. And then I came in and saw you two, and then I fuckin went berserk and started beatin the shit outta him. You kept tellin me to stop...but I didn’t. Fuckin weird ass dream.”

It was more than weird, it was, for the most part, the same exact dream that I had. Must be a bad sign. “Yeah, that’s weird,” I answered finally.

“What did you dream about?” Chris asked.

I wanted to know why he was asking me all these questions. “I don’t remember.” 

Chris chuckled. “Fuckin liar.”

I didn’t respond. There was a loud sound, like an explosion. When I looked out the window, I saw a bright flash crackle through the sky. Thunder. All of a sudden, I asked Chris, “Did you mean what you said last night?”

“Did I mean what?” Chris asked looking at the ceiling. 

“When you called me your boyfriend.”

For a few seconds, Chris didn’t say anything, as though he were trying to come up with the perfect words to say. “Why does shit like that matter so much to you?’ he questioned.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin about.”

“Why is it so fuckin important that I be your ‘boyfriend’? Why can’t we just chill and do the things we do without puttin all that heavy bullshit on it?”

“Because it makes it more real, Chris.”

“Makes what more real, B?”

“It makes ‘us’ more real.”

Chris scoffed. “Do you know how fuckin stupid you sound, Brandon? What do you mean, real? It’s not like we’re fuckin fake or somethin.”

“You know what I’m talkin about, Chris. Don’t act dumb.”

“You’re the one that’s fuckin actin dumb, B. Not me.” Chris placed both of his arms behind his head, so that I could see his hairy armpits and the bulge of his triceps. I still couldn’t get over how good-looking his body was, especially the way the shadows danced along his tight, muscled skin. “Don’t try to break me, Brandon. You can’t do it.”

“What do you mean, break you?”

“Try to make me fall in love with you. I know that’s what you want from me.”

“Who said anything about love? I never said that I wanted to love you, Chris. Don’t go addin words in my mouth...besides I don’t even believe in love.”

Chris looked at me from the corner of his eye. He lips curved into a smile. “Of course you do, B.” he said. “You might never been in love before, but you believe in it.” My silence affirmed his statement. 

“What about you?” I asked. “Have you ever been in love with anyone before?”

Staring deeply at the ceiling, Chris answered, “No.” 

“Why not?” I questioned.

“`Cause I don’t know what it means to be in love. I don’t think most people really know what it means to be in love. Not the real kind. Not the kind that lasts for more than two weeks or even two months. People get tired of people quick. They like each other for maybe a couple of weeks, and then it’s off to somebody new. Nobody really want to know about each other--they just like what they see on the outside, the looks, the image, and all that other bullshit that really doesn’t matter when you get down to what’s really important,” Chris said. “And then there’s those people that wanna be in love so bad because they want somebody to think they’re special, `cause they don’t think they’re special already. I don’t wanna be like that.” I didn’t know whether to be disturbed because Chris was being profound, or because he was making sense. 

“What’s really important? To you?”

Chris turned his head and looked at me. He just stared deeply into my eyes without blinking. It was the kind of staring that could make my heart stop beating. I was hypnotized by his eyes. “ I don’t know what’s important, B. Guess I’m trying to find out.” 

I ran my finger along his forehead. His skin still felt very warm and soft. “Am I important to you?” I asked. I was waiting for Chris to tell me ‘no’, but he surprised me with his answer.

“Maybe,” Chris said. “Sometimes...I don’t know `bout you, B. You’re weird.”

“How am I weird?”

“You just are. I’m weird too...I don’t know...” Chris closed his eyes gently. “I don’t know...” he whispered. 

“Don’t go to sleep,” I said. “I still want to talk to you.”

“Go `head,” Chris told me. “I’m listenin.”

I ran my hand down Chris’ chest, circling around his hard nipples with my thumb. I traced the lines of his abs with my index finger. “Do you think, one day, you could really be in love with somebody? I’m not sayin it’s gotta be me.”

“Don’t know,” Chris said. We regressed back into silence for about five minutes, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Chris rolled on top of me, pinned my arms up behind my head so I couldn’t move, and started to lick the side of my neck. “I wanna fuck you,” he whispered very gently. Releasing my hands, Chris brought his hands to both of my hamstrings, pushing my legs into the air. Chris licked down my chest, to my navel, to my dick, which was rapidly growing hard. When he took my cock into his mouth, and I felt the complete and wonderful warmth and pleasure of his breath and tongue, my dick hardened to it’s full inches. 

Very gently and slowly, Chris ran his lips up and down the shaft of my dick, and each time the head of my dick touched the back of my throat, it felt like little electrical currents were running up my legs, up to my stomach, and then around to my whole body. Chris took a minute or two to lick my nutsack, which had suddenly become really tight. He continued downward to the crack of my ass, where he began to use his tongue like a sexual weapon, licking around in vicious circles, stabbing the tip of his tongue into my hole, almost making me jump out of my skin. I was twisting and turning in all directions, with my legs still in the air. Chris pushed my legs back more so that my buttcrack would open more and he could get to the hole easier. He licked my ass clean. 

I took hold of my dick, but Chris took my hand away from it. When my asshole was wet enough, Chris shoved one of his long fingers inside. I hadn’t expected the finger, so I instinctively clenched my ass together, trapping his finger inside of me. But when I got used to the feeling of Chris’ finger inside of me, I relaxed and he began to slowly stick his fingers into my ass, very carefully at first, and then faster and faster until I was almost at the verge of begging Chris to just shove his thick eleven inch dick into my butt. Chris knew that I was waiting for him to stick the real thing in, so he snatched his finger out, flattened his body on mine. I wrapped my legs around the small of my back and began to take deep breaths. I always had to prepare myself mentally before Chris shoved that monster of a dick inside of me. 

Chris started by kissing my lips, very lightly, then licking under my jaw. I felt his dick head poking around my buttcrack, looking for the hole. When he found it, Chris took a deep breath, kissed me again shortly, and then drove his dick into my ass. I gripped his back, digging my short nails into his skin. I squeezed my eyes tight and my breaths became more shallow and quick. Chris had filled me with his big dick completely, and I felt him all over my body. “Open your eyes, B,” Chris told me.

I did as he asked. I looked directly into Chris’ eyes as he looked into mine. There was the most incredible look of passion, excitement, and desire in his eyes. Chris took his dick out partially, waited until I was ready again and shoved it back in, really deep and really hard. I screamed silently. My fingers were still digging into Chris’ back, which had become wet now with sweat. The heels of my feet kneaded each side of Chris’ tight butt as he rolled his hips, shoving his huge dick deeper and deeper up my ass. As he continued to fuck me, harder and faster, everything around me seemed to vanish. I couldn’t hear anything except for Chris’ grunts; I didn’t feel the bed beneath my back, just Chris’ cock inside of me; I couldn’t see the room around me, except for Chris above me, staring at me deeply. Everytime Chris jammed his dick inside of me, it burned in the most incredible way, and it felt so right, as though my ass had been made just for his dick. Chris leaned downward, placing his lips to my ear, whispering, “You don’t even know how fuckin good you feel, B.”

“I know how good you feel,” I answered, basically out of breath. 

Chris continued to fuck me harder and harder and the bed frame began to squeak and wobble around. I was almost afraid that we would break the bed. But really I didn’t care, as long as Chris was fucking me. Chris whispered something else in my ear, something that really made me hot all over: “I only feel good when I’m fuckin you.” 

“Me too,” I responded.

Chris opened his mouth and growled. He looked down at me, and said ‘Tell me.”

I didn’t get it at first. “Tell you what?’

Chris responded by ramming his dick into me at full speed and with extra hardness. “You know what I’m talkin’ about, B. Lie to me. Tell me you love me.”

I looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out if he was actually being sincere with me or not. The intense look in Chris’ eyes told me that he was being serious. I was shocked that he had asked me to say that. I didn’t know what to say. Chris saw my confusion and he shoved his dick as far as it would go up my ass. “Say it, B.”

“...I love you...” It came out sounding very quiet and it was the hardest thing I ever had to say to anyone in my life. I couldn’t even remember the last time that I told a person that I loved them and actually meant it. In fact, I don’t ever remember saying ‘I love you’ at all. And of all people I wasn’t expecting to say it to Chris. 

The intensity in Chris’ face grew. He stared at me without blinking once, driving his dick into me, ripping my ass apart. We had been going at it for a least fifteen minutes now, and Chris just seemed as though he got started. “Say it again,” Chris told me. He took his dick out of me, but kept the head of his dick inside my ass. “Tell me again. Lie to me, B. Tell me you love me.”

I took a deep breath, and I said it a little bit louder, “I love you.” It was a little bit easier that time. Chris was asking me to lie to him, but I really couldn’t tell if I was lying, or if I really did love him. Chris growled again and shoved all eleven inches of his massive dick inside of me at once. He sucked all out of the breath out of me, and my legs tightened even more around his waist, and my fingers gripped his shoulders even harder. 

“Keep sayin it,” Chris said. “I want you to keep sayin it until I shoot in your ass.”

And I did. I told him over and over as he rammed his dick into my butt. it was unbelievable. The more I said it, the easier it became to say it--the more I actually liked saying it...the more I actually meant it. “Chris, I love you.” It was slightly above a whisper, but Chris heard it perfectly. He stopped for a few seconds, and he just looked at me. 

“Liar,” he said, and kept going. If it was even possible, he fucked me harder and faster than before. I could feel myself getting ready to cum soon. I didn’t know how much longer I could go until I shot my load all over the place. “Are you ready for me to shoot?” Chris asked me. 

I nodded. Sweat poured down my forehead. Chris gave me a super thrust, arched his back, causing all his muscles to flex and ripple. He shut his eyes really tight and bit down hard on his lower lip. His mouth dropped open and a soft moan came out. A few seconds later, I felt his dick erupt inside of my ass. Wave after wave of his hot cum shot up my butt. When I felt his cum inside of me, I shot my load. Part of it landed on Chris’ tight six-pack, and on mine as well. Chris took the cum that was on his stomach and placed it in his mouth. With his tongue, he licked the rest of the cum off of me. Chris collapsed on top of me, and we were both panting very loud and heavily. Once more, I said very quietly, “I love you.”

“No you don’t,” Chris said. “But I’m glad you said it.”

We just laid there, motionless for a while, listening to the rhythm of each others’ breath. I was still surprised that I had told Chris I loved him. I was even more surprised by the fact that I did love him. Chris didn’t love me back--or maybe he did and just would never tell me. I don’t know.

“Stop thinkin `bout it,” Chris said.

My heart skipped. “How did you know...”  
“`Cause I know you, Brandon.”

We stayed in the bed for the most part of the day. We had sex three more times that day, taking turns fucking each other, and each time was better than the one before it. It felt so natural being with Chris. It was weird, because I actually felt ‘safe’ being with him, and I felt like a large part of me belonged to him. A part of me was scared, because for once, things were going the way I wanted them to go--no unnecessary fighting (well, maybe a little bit earlier), no hurt feelings, no resentment. For once we were both at peace with each other. And I felt like I was at peace with myself really. I had gotten something that I had been asking for, for a really long time: spending a whole day with someone I really cared about, someone I really liked. I never once thought that I would ever really have deep-rooted emotions for a guy, but I was having them now--and they were with Chris Green. Everyday I was realizing that he was much different than he appeared to be on the outside; Chris was actually deep, caring, and there was a vulnerable side to him that I had never seen in him before and never really knew existed--there was a vulnerable side in me that I had never really acknowledged or knew existed. I was actually content for once. I looked at Chris. He was still looking at the ceiling. I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing I was thinking about. 

“You do love me, don’t you?” I asked.

“What do you want me to say, B?” Chris questioned back.

I looked up at the ceiling as well. “I don’t know. Tell me anything. Tell me a lie.”

Chris smiled. “Yeah, I love you, B. I think you’re the most sexiest dude in the world, and there’s nobody else for me but you.”

I placed my head on his chest. “Liar.”


End file.
